Mend My Broken Heart
by Anya0901
Summary: 3rd sequel to "Take My Breath Away". Anya moved to Asami Island to forget about Goemon, the letter, and the war. She wanted to start a new life, but when Jun comes to visit her, he states he can make her fall in love with him. Can Jun save Anya from sorrow? Can Anya really fall in love with Jun? Can he truly mend her broken heart? Jun X Anya.
1. Chapter 1 - Broken

Chapter 1

Broken

It's been a couple of months since I received the awful letter that broke my heart into tiny little pieces. I immediately moved to Asami Island to try to forget about him, but it truly didn't help. This island is breathtaking, but I keep thinking about Goemon and I living here together, silly right?

"Anya!" Kei, the eldest priestess called out to me.

I was lost in thought while I watched the crashing waves. "Huh, oh! Right here!"

"I was wondering if you want to join me for dinner tonight," Kei said.

I knew she pitied me… Everyone on this small island felt sorry for me. I thought I would start a new life, but everyone knows everything.

"It's okay. I rather eat alone, but thank you!" I gave her a weak smile.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind just stop by!" Kei left me to return to my deep thoughts.

I loved this village so much, but the only thing that drove me crazy was the village women asking me countless questions about Goemon. How well he's good in bed, how he acts around me, how many women he's been with, how strong he is, and plenty other questions.

 _He's popular on this island, yet no one really knows him at all._

I sighed as I focus my attention back on the waves. Some of my friends would come to visit me here and there, but they know I would rather be by myself… The most who comes to see me is Yamato because my sister and I write letters back and forth. We could easily just send them out ourselves, but Yamato wants to make sure I'm all right. Sakura writes letters to me too! She always apologizes for not visiting me, but since their leader, Hiroko, Osamu, and Goemon are still on that important mission, she has to watch over the Takara Village.

Naomi and Alvah only visit me a couple of times because they are very busy since they are supporting Jun… Oh, wait! I mean, KING Jun! The Shinobu villagers made Jun their king, so the three of them now live in Madoka Village. The villagers even rebuild the mansion, so it was bigger for Jun to live there. I was truly happy for him… I wonder about him sometimes because I haven't seen or heard from him. I only found out about the kingship through the villagers here and from Naomi.

The other people that visit me are Kenichi, my brother, Falitna, and Nobuyuki! I hate it when Nobuyuki comes to visit because he tries to sleep with me, but I always have Kenichi, Yamato, and even Falitna protecting me from him…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I went back in my little house since it was dinnertime, but as soon as I stepped inside, Nobuyuki was standing there before me! Oh, no! What am I going to do? I don't have anyone to stop him!

"Hello, Anya," he said in a lustful voice.

"Can't you leave me alone?! Don't you have any missions or something?!"

Nobuyuki and my brother, Katashi were finally ranked high-class ninjas. I was happy for my brother, but Nobuyuki, not so much.

"You are going to be my wife, so it's only natural if we have sex!" He grabbed me forcefully and I screamed out.

"LET GO!" I kept screaming, hoping someone would hear me, but it was no use. I'm on my own…

"No one is going to save you this time!" He roughly pulled my sash off my kimono and I was exposed to him!

I tried to cover my body with my hands, but he pushed me hard against the wall! He's going to kiss me until…

"Get off of her," a dark voice spoke from behind. I couldn't see because Nobuyuki's body was blocking my view, but I saw a samurai sword against Nobuyuki's neck.

"Shit," Nobuyuki mumbled and lets go of me.

My eyes widened when I saw Jun standing there with his sword still pressing against Nobuyuki's neck.

"I let go of her!" Nobuyuki whined.

"Step away from her and get the hell out," Jun ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Nobuyuki ran out of my house.

"Jun," I whispered.

Jun's face turned red, but I didn't know why until I looked down at my body!

 _I'm exposed to him! He can see everything! How embarrassing…_

I hurried and tied my kimono together with my sash. "Ugh, sorry…"

"It's been a while, Anya," Jun smirked at me.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"What's new?" Jun asked as I prepared him and myself some tea.

"Nothing," I answered. What is there to say? I've been trying to escape my feelings from Goemon and it isn't working. I stay up all night wonder what he's doing?!

"You look awful," he commented.

"Geez, thanks!" I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"Doesn't look like it."

I huffed and brought a tray with a teapot and cups on it. I then set it on the table. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He poured himself tea and took a sip.

"So, enough about my boring life… How is everything with you since you're king and all!?"

"It's okay, I guess." Jun shrugged.

"OKAY?! But, you're king! People are praising you and you have a nice mansion… What do you mean okay?" I gasped.

"It's nothing special, Anya. All I do is plan on what to do next to kill my father, so…"

"Is that why I haven't seen you?" I questioned as I poured myself some tea.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, don't worry about it! I totally understand!"

"I heard you didn't even want people visiting you…"

"Did Naomi tell you that?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Oh, Naomi… Always telling my business to the world, so annoying! I do miss having lunch with her every day in Takara Village, but now she's serving Jun while she dates his brother. I hope he proposes to her soon! Speaking of proposes, Jun is probably forced to marry someone since he's king and all. I remember he told me that he doesn't have to marry a princess, but he's king now and I'm sure the villagers of Madoka want him to marry right away.

"What are you thinking about?" He raised a brow at me as he finished his cup of tea.

"Oh, I need to stop spacing out." I laughed in embarrassment. "Are you going to marry?"

Jun's eyes widened. "What kind of question is that?!" He snapped.

"Well, it's only obvious that your people want you to marry so you can have a little prince or something," I explained. Why is he getting so offended?

"I'm not marrying anyone yet. I'm too focused on this war," he answered bluntly.

"Sorry for asking," I muttered.

We were silent after that conversation until Kei let herself in my house. She always does this because she wants to give me her homemade food. I don't want her to pity me, but her food is really good, so I won't complain!

"Anya… OH!" Kei stopped in her tracks and eyed Jun. "Is that King Jun?!"

"Yeah, Jun this is-"

Kei interrupted me. "IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!" Kei immediately fell on her hands and knees, but she dropped her food that she brought me!

"You don't have to bow for me…" Jun's face turned bright red. I guess he's still not used of being praised yet…

"My apologies, but are you staying the night here?! We should throw a banquet!" Kei got up off the ground.

"That won't be necessary," Jun muttered, but I disagree.

"No, let's do it!" I cheered. I'm in the mood to drink, plus I never got to celebrate one of their banquets yet.

"You know I have to stay over if I attend this banquet…" Jun studied me.

"Oh, honey, if she's uncomfortable having you spend the night then I'm sure another woman in this village will take you in!" Kei laughed out loud.

"That is true! They will throw themselves all over you!" I agreed.

"Great…" Jun frowned.

Why did he just frown? Doesn't he want women to be all over him at this banquet? I wonder…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Kei announced to everyone about Jun being here, so all the villager's began to prepare for the last minute banquet. I was so excited to celebrate Jun being here, but he's been acting a little strange. After Kei left my house, he was hardly talking… Oh, well maybe he'll lighten up once we arrive at the banquet.

"Jun?" I called out to him while I was fixing my hair.

"Yeah?" He came in my room and stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" I grew self-conscious.

"You look nice," he whispered harshly.

"Oh, um thanks! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time before leaving my house to go to this banquet. I just realized this would be my first banquet on a beach! I hope this is worthwhile!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

We were all at the beach drinking sake and everyone was throwing themselves at Jun! I couldn't help but to laugh because I can tell Jun was really annoyed! Especially when a lot of women were trying to take him away from the other.

"Anya, can we go somewhere more private?" Jun whispered in my ear.

"But don't you want to find your wife? All the women are really interested!" I slurred. Yep, I was already drunk and we only been here for a couple of hours.

Jun glared at me and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go somewhere… Now!"

"Yes, your majesty!" I giggled.

Jun dragged me away from the villagers, and they kept calling his name over and over to get his attention, but obviously, it wasn't working.

"Jun, it was kind of rude to leave them. They did throw a banquet for you!" I snapped.

He ignored me as we walked alongside the beach. I think Jun is mad at me for bring up about having a wife… I wonder why?

"Jun?"

"What is it, Anya?"

"Why do you get so mean when I mention about you having a wife?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" He groaned.

"Okay, you don't have to snap at me!"

"I'm not snapping at you… You're just too drunk!" He countered.

"Whatever!"

We continued to walk, but I almost kept falling in the waves… Jun had to grab me every time I leaned into the water.

"You're really clumsy," he whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Anya?"

"What?"

Jun stopped walking and grabbed both of my shoulders. "When will you forget about him?"

My eyes widened. Would I ever forget about Goemon? I mean, I'm trying, but I don't think I can. I can't hide my true feelings even if I wanted to. "No, I can't."

"So, you're just going to stay on this island and cry over him for the rest of your life?" He asked bluntly.

When he puts it like that, I think maybe I would, but do I want to worry about him all my life? He's never going to see me again. He doesn't love me anymore… Why should I care for someone when they don't feel the same?

"No, I don't want to," I muttered.

"Then come back to my mansion tomorrow…" He suggested.

"And do what? Look, I want NOTHING to do with this war. I'm over it!"

"You don't have to be involved. I want to help you get over him," he said.

"And how are you going to help me get through it?" I snorted.

"By this." He pressed his lips against mine, and it shocked the hell out of me.

I couldn't pull back because I was melting into his kiss. Why was I enjoying this kiss? Was it because I haven't kissed a man ever since I last saw Goemon, or was it because I felt lonely? Maybe, it was because I do care about Jun and I didn't realize it until this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't Control My Own Emotion

Chapter 2

Can't Control My Own Emotions

The sunlight from my window woke me up and I went to sit up from my futon, but I couldn't move! There were strong arms wrapped around my waist…

 _Wait, What?!_

I broke free from these arms and turned my head to see Jun sleeping next to me, but I think he was naked. All I could see was his naked chest so I'm not really sure... I moved the blanket off of him and immediately blushed. HE IS NAKED! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!

 _Did we have sex?!_  
"OH MY GOD!" I screeched!

Jun's eyes immediately shot open and he sat up from my futon. "What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

"No, I'm not alright! Why are you naked in my futon?!" I shouted out.

"I always sleep naked. You said it was fine when we went to bed… What? Do you like what you see?" Jun smirked. I couldn't take my eyes off his naked body, and I think it's building his ego up!

"I never said it was fine for you to be naked!" I snapped.

"Yes, you did, but you were really drunk so I doubt you remember anything." He shrugged.

I got up from my futon and turned my back on him. "Just don't do it again!"

"Are you saying we will continue to sleep in the same bed?" Jun asked devilishly.

I felt my face heating up. Thank goodness my back is still turned against him. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hm. Whatever you say, Anya."

I left my room, so I can prepare us some tea, plus I didn't want to see his naked body anymore! Wow, I can't believe I told him last night that it was okay for him to sleep naked in my futon! Am I crazy?! But, wait. I didn't ask him if we had sex or not! I doubt we did, but I just wanted to make sure…

"So, are you coming back to my village?" Jun walked in the kitchen fully clothed.

"I don't know…" I ponder. Should I go with him? Staying on this island is not helping me get over Goemon, but I don't know if I want to leave my new home. I do get lonely being here, though.

"I want you too, Anya. I promise I'll get your mind off of him," he said softly.

"Well, I don't want Nobuyuki to try and bother me anymore, so I guess I can go with you…" I sighed.

"Good."

"But, I want NOTHING to do with this war, got it?" I stressed out.

"I know, you told me last night." Jun rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be involved."

"Awesome! You want some tea?" I offered.

"Yeah."

I took the tea tray in the dining room and we began to drink tea together. I want to ask Jun if we had sex last night, but I'm afraid to hear his answer.

"No, we didn't have sex," Jun said out of nowhere.

DID HE READ MY MIND?! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!

"Psh, I know that." I snorted. I was trying my best to play it cool.

"You're easy to read, Anya."

I pouted. "I am not!"

"Yeah, okay."

 _Ugh, should I really go back to his village?_

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I said my goodbyes to Kei and the other villagers. Kei promised me to keep my home in good shape just in case I change my mind and want to move back in there. I was actually pretty excited to live in Jun's mansion and to be with Naomi every day like the old times! I'm truly blessed Jun asked me to live with him.

Without wasting any more time, Jun and I went on the boat to go to Takara, and the ride there wasn't as far as I thought! I really wanted to say hello to Sakura since I haven't seen her in ages, but Jun told me she was working on a mission or something. I was disappointed, but he ensured me I will see her soon.

"I left my horse here, so we'll get to my village before sundown," he explained.

"Alright."

We were in the woods of Takara and we immediately spotted Jun's horse. Jun wanted me to be up front while he controlled his horse's reins from behind me. I wasn't going to lie, but I felt secure with his arms wrapped around me.

"We might run into some Shinobu samurais," Jun warned.

"I figured," I sighed.

"Just stay behind me and I promise they won't even go near you."

"Thanks, Jun."

We rode in silence until we heard loud voices. It has to be Shinobu samurais or Chiyoko ninjas! We finally spot ten Chiyoko ninjas up above us! They were all on tree branches talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, for a bunch of ninjas, you sure make a lot of fucking noise!" Jun shout out as he jumped off his horse to wield his samurai sword.

"Oh, look! It's the traitor!" One of the ninjas yelled.

 _Aren't they the ones who disobeyed their own kind?_ I asked myself.

"Come down here and fight me!" Jun spat.

Jun didn't have to ask twice, all ten of the ninjas attacked Jun at once, but they couldn't even scratch him! He sliced every single one of them with just one blow of his wind power! His skills were so powerful that it killed all of the Chiyoko ninjas!

"Impressive!" I complimented.

"It's nothing," he smirked.

I then spotted a ninja coming from behind Jun! "JUN BEHIND YOU!" I screamed.

It was too late. The Chiyoko ninja slashed Jun's arm with his sword! Before I had time to react to Jun's injury, Jun sliced the ninja causing the ninja to fall on the ground, lifelessly.

I immediately got off the horse and ran over to Jun. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a little cut, no big deal." Jun shrugged.

I examined it and his wound looked pretty deep! "Let me, at least, bandage it up."

I can tell Jun was about to protest, but I ripped the sleeve off my kimono and began to wrap it around his upper arm, so it was secure around his wound.

"Anya…"

"I know it's not much, but it will hold up until we get to your village," I said.

Jun stared at me, but I didn't know why… Was there something on my face?

"Jun?"

He didn't answer me, but instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips against my own. I pulled back and pushed him away.

"Why did you kiss me?!" I asked harshly.

"What's the big deal? You kissed me a lot last night!" Jun glared.

"Yeah, but I was drunk," I muttered.

Jun's eyes widened. "I see… You only kissed me because you were drunk…"

I felt my heart drop. "No, that's not why! I'm just saying…"

"Forget it." He interrupted me. "Let's just keep going."

There was no point in arguing with him, so I hopped on the horse and Jun did the same. I was in front of him again, but his arms weren't as tight around me as they were before. I guess he's mad at me now…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

We were still riding Jun's horse, but I think we are almost at Madoka Village. I felt really bad for what I said to Jun back there, but I didn't mean it like that at all! That kiss on the beach meant something to me, and I am starting to fall for Jun. I just don't know if I'll ever love him like I did with Goemon. I do really care for Jun, though. I just don't know what is going to happen between us. Yeah, I was drunk, but I didn't regret kissing Jun…

I tried to talk to Jun a couple of times, but he would ignore me every time. I don't want him to be mad at me especially when I didn't mean what I said!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"ANYA!" I heard Naomi's voice.

We were finally at Madoka Village, and I was happy that the first person I saw was Naomi! I jumped off of Jun's horse and ran up to her to give her a big hug.

"I'm so happy you are here!" She hugged me really tight.

"Me too!"

"You brought her back!" Naomi said to Jun as Jun walked up to us.

"Wait, did you guys plan this?" I gasped.

"Of course!" She grinned. "I think it's best if you stay with us, Anya. We can make you happy!"

I frowned. "I guess…"

"Trust me, you'll feel much better here after a couple of days," she insured me.

"Whatever you say," I sighed.

"Oh, Jun! Um, I know you're going to be annoyed but the headman wants you to meet his daughter tonight, so there will be a banquet held in the mansion for her arrival," Naomi said to Jun.

"That's fine," he muttered as he walked away from us.

Naomi waited until Jun was out of our sites. "Hm. That's strange," she whispered.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Usually, he complains if a rich man forces his daughter on him to marry… Is he okay?"

"I kind of ticked him off, but I'm sure he'll get over it…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Causing trouble already, I see." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. Let me show you to your room!" She grabbed my hand and started to drag me all the way inside the mansion.

I have been in this mansion a couple of times, but it is a lot different than before! The villagers remodeled EVERYTHING! The hallways and the rooms were a lot bigger!

"Here we are!" Naomi took me into this nice guest room.

"Wow, this is cool!" I commented.

"Yeah, it's next to my room, so if you ever need anything, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Naomi."

"Oh, and I bet you need a kimono for tonight's banquet!"

"I don't know if I want to go," I sighed. "I just got here and I'm kind of tired from traveling all day."

"Oh, come on, Anya!"

I took a deep breath. "Fine, but I get to pick one of your nice kimonos!"

"That's the spirit!" Naomi cheered.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After picking one of Naomi's kimonos and going to a late dinner, I decided to get ready for this banquet. I haven't seen Jun since we arrived here, and I felt guilty for it. I can't believe I blurted out the reason I kissed him was because I was drunk… I don't blame him for being mad at me! I would be upset if someone said the exact same thing!

"Anya? Are you almost ready?" I heard Naomi's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah!" I checked myself in the mirror for the last time before opening the door.

"You look nice!" Naomi complemented.

"So do you!"

"Thanks!"

We began to walk down the hall to go to the banquet. I hope Naomi doesn't ditch me all night for Alvah, but I wouldn't blame her. I am honestly happy for the two of them! I have never seen Naomi in love with someone until she met Alvah.

Speaking of him, here he is… "Anya!" Alvah shouted out and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey, Alvah!" I greeted.

"How do you like this place?" He curiously asked.

"I love it!" I grinned.

Alvah, Naomi, and I walked down the stairs to go to the dining hall where the banquet was being held, but as soon as we got there, Alvah and Naomi ditched me! Who am I suppose to hang out with now?!

I looked around the room and spotted Jun talking to this beautiful girl. She must be the headman's daughter. I can tell because she wore an expensive kimono and wore flashy jewelry.

"Wow, now you are going to be jealous for King Jun," Falitna whispered behind me.

"FALITNA?!" What is she doing here?

"How are you? Still depressed over Goemon?" She smirked.

"Not in the mood for you," I muttered.

Falitna and I have been somewhat getting along. It's like we have a love/hate relationship with each other, but she's been trying to help me get over Goemon. I think she feels bad for me.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and stare at the king, or are we going to drink?!" Falitna spat.

"Are you going to hang out with me?" I beamed.

I rather hang with Falitna than be by myself! I honestly would leave if I knew I was alone all night!

"Duh!" Falitna grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the sake table. She poured herself and I a full glass of sake. We both downed it in one chug then we both poured another glass full.

"Something tells me we are going to have fun together!" She laughed.

"Yeah, never thought that would happen." I laughed with her.

Falitna and I linked arms and headed towards a table to sit down and enjoy our drinks. She told me that we would not be serving ourselves any more drinks. I didn't understand what she meant by that until a couple of men came up to us and asked if they can get us more alcohol!

"I take it you always get men to give you stuff?" I asked her.

"Of course! I finally have a single friend who can enjoy these perks with me!" She grinned.

"But, do you end up liking one of these men?"

Falitna just snorted. "No, I use them to get me stuff, so I can sit here and look pretty."

"Isn't that leading them on, though?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"Hey, it's better to hurt someone than be the one getting hurt!" She winked.

I thought about what she just said, and she's right! I refuse to get heartbroken again, so might as well use guys to get what we want!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I lost track how many drinks Falitna and I had, but who cares! The guys were all over us, and they kept bring more and more drinks. They tried to flirt with Falitna and I, but we shut them down instantly! I never used someone to get me stuff before, but it was kind of fun!

I asked Falitna why she was at this village, and she told me she was ordered by Sakura to train some of the samurais on ninjutsu, so they were familiar with it when they go against the Chiyoko ninjas.

"Do you want another drink, girls?" A man asked us in a lustful voice.

"Yes, but bring two each for us! We are drinking them like water!" Falitna ordered.

The man left to get our drinks while we laughed obnoxiously on what Falitna just said! She wasn't lying, though. We were drinking this sake like it was nothing.

"Anya, can I talk to you?" Jun came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist violently.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Falitna spat.

Jun ignored her and pulled me by my wrist to stand up. He then dragged me outside to talk privately. Wow, everyone has been dragging me around lately, and it was getting annoying!

"What are you thinking?!" He asked sternly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those men could easily slip a drug in there and you wouldn't even know it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Falitna is with me, and she said she does it all the time!"

"Her body is immune to drugs and poisons because she is a high-ranked ninja, Anya."

I looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze. "Sorry. I should have thought it through."

"I'm just looking out for you," he muttered.

I looked at him and I felt guilty all over again. He's mad at me, yet he kept an eye out for me even though he was with someone.

"I just want to say this one thing, and I'll let you get back to your date," I whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Well, this morning when I said that I only kissed you because I was drunk… I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it sounded so blunt, but it came out wrong!" I paused to try to think what to say next. This is hard and being drunk was not helping! Jun studied me as I cleared my throat to talk again.

"Um, and I like your kisses. I didn't regret them at all! Trust me! I just… I don't know. I care about you, a lot Jun, and I'm happy you're in my life."

"Oh really?" Jun snorted.

"I'm serious! And I'm not saying this because I am drunk right now; I'm saying this because it comes from the bottom of my heart!"

It's true, I really care about Jun, but I don't know what to do. I think I was pushing Jun away from me because I'm still in love with Goemon…

Jun went to say something to me, but his date approached us!

"King Jun, are you coming back inside?" The headman's daughter asked. I think she was glaring at me, but it might be my imagination since my vision was blurry.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you out here!" I said to Jun.

"You should be! The king has more important things to do than to pay attention to a peasant like you!" The headman's daughter snapped.

Geez, she's rude. I mouthed "sorry" to Jun and immediately walked away from them. I felt bad for Jun leaving his date, but I really felt bad for growing jealous of her. Why am I jealous for Jun when I still love Goemon?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I said my goodbyes to Falitna and headed upstairs to retire for the evening. I was really drunk so I just wanted to be in my new room, but something caught my eye! I saw the huge bathhouse on the same floor as my room! I immediately went inside and locked the door behind me. I then stripped and prepared the bath.

 _This is tub is a lot bigger than the one in the Takara's mansion!_

"Anya?" I heard Jun's voice from outside the bathroom door.

I hugged my knees and lowered myself in the hot water! He can't see me like this! I heard the doorknob moving and then I heard the door click!

 _Did he unlock the door?!_

Jun opened the door slowly. "I thought one of those men took you in their room," he whispered as he shut the door behind him and relocked it.

"No, I'm taking a bath. I never took a bath in a huge tub before!" I praised.

"It's way too big for just one person… Maybe I should join you?" Jun undid the sash of his belt and his kimono opened up!

"No, no!" I felt my cheeks getting rosy.

"I won't touch you or anything. We both have seen each other naked. It's no big deal." He insured me.

Before I could protest, Jun was completely naked and he sat across from me in the bathtub!

 _So much for enjoying this bath, by myself!_

"Do you want me to wash your back?" He asked softly.

"You just got done saying you won't touch me!" I snapped.

"But, how are you going to wash your back by yourself?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around so he was facing my back.

I wanted to yell at him, but after I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back, I couldn't bring myself to do it. His touch felt so good!

"How does it feel?" He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, I guess." I tried my best not to moan out.

He kept rubbing my back and my head naturally rested on his shoulder. I could fall asleep from his touches!

"JUN?! JUN? ARE YOU IN THERE?" I heard a woman's voice from outside the bathroom door!

"Is that your date?" I freaked.

Jun wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight while he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Sh. If we stay quiet then she'll leave," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and the headman's daughter kept pounding on the door. I prayed in my head she doesn't know how to unlock doors like Jun can!

As she kept banging on the door, Jun started to lick my neck up and down! I went to squeal, but his hand was still covering my mouth.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?" He asked quietly.

 _He's teasing me! That's so mean!_

After she kept pounding, we heard footsteps leaving the bathroom door. I think we're safe…

Jun removed his hand from in front of my mouth and I turned around to face him.

"That's not nice to ditch your date, Jun!"

"So, you want me to do all this fun stuff with her instead of you?" He started to massage my hips!

"I don't care!" I spat.

"You wouldn't care if I kiss her too?" He asked teasingly.

I felt my heart stop. Oh, no… I'm growing jealous of the headman's daughter again!

Jun studied me as I sat on his lap in silence.

"I don't want you to kiss anyone but me," I whispered harshly.

That was a bold thing to say, but I'll blame it on the alcohol even though it's true. I don't want Jun to kiss anyone else… I want him all to myself.

"You have nothing to worry about, Anya." He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head and began to sob.

"Just… Don't." I choked out.

"Don't what?" Jun grabbed my face with his hand and turned it so I was looking at him.

"Don't hurt me like he did… I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"I would never dare to hurt you. You are the only person I care about." He gently smiled.

I examined his face and nodded. I felt my heart beating fast. I do believe in Jun, and I trust him. I know he won't truly hurt me like Goemon did! I pressed my lips against Jun's and he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. We played with each other's tongues and my body immediately grew hot.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. "Is it okay if we take this slow?"

"Slow…" Jun pondered then nodded. "Yeah, but can I sleep by you tonight?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Then we should get out and get ready for bed," he said.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I made Jun come in the guest room I was staying at because I didn't want to walk all the way to the third floor to his room. We both stripped from our clothing as soon as we went into the bed. I thought I was going pass out, but instead, I forced myself on Jun and kept kissing him!

"You won't regret kissing me tomorrow, right?" Jun asked in between our kisses.

"No, I won't." I lightly bit his bottom lip.

Jun softly moaned and it made me feel hot inside. I don't know if I can take this slow, but I stopped kissing him and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me, so I was secure next to his body.

 _I haven't felt loved in a very long time._


	3. Chapter 3 - He's Being A Tease!

Chapter 3

He's Being A Tease!

I was woken up from Jun playing with my hair. I gently smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He was stunned for a moment, but his expression softens when I kissed him again and again.

"Are you still drunk?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you only kiss me when you're drunk," he answered simply.

"Well, not anymore." I kissed him again and he immediately deepened the kiss. I couldn't breathe, but I was totally okay with it.

As we kept kissing, there was a loud knock on the door. Both Jun and I moaned in annoyance.

"Jun, are you in there?" We heard Alvah's voice from outside the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jun answered coldly.

"You slept in and was suppose to train your men today!" Alvah said as he opened the door.

Jun immediately covered my naked body with all the blankets while I screamed in horror.

"Oh, ugh. Sorry!" Alvah blushed.

"Leave! I'll be out there in a minute!" Jun barked.

"Yes, sir!" Alvah left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"That was close," I mumbled.

Jun slowly got on top of me and started to kiss me roughly. I freaked at first, but I kissed him back firmly. Our tongues danced, as our kisses kept getting sloppier and sloppier. We were craving each other, yet I still wanted to take this slow. I don't want to mess up my chances if he truly is the one for me.

"Jun." I moaned as I pulled my lips away from his.

"I know, take it slow." Jun rolled his eyes as he got off of me, but I felt his erection pressed against my thigh. He then got out of bed and I watched him while he was putting his clothes on. I couldn't take my eyes off of his penis. Did I really want him this badly?

"Why are you staring at me, Anya?" Jun asked devilishly as he finished putting his clothes on.

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"Mhm… Look at you being all lustful." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Well, I have to train my men, but I rather be here with you all day. I can skip and get Alvah to train them for today." He suggested.

I was tempted to say, "yes" to his answer, but I know I would feel guilty afterward. "No, that would look bad. I'll just wait until you get back, I guess."

"You sure, Anya?"

"Positive."

"Are you going to stay out of trouble?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How am I going to get in trouble if I stay in your mansion?" I snorted.

"You have your ways."

"I promise I'll stay out of trouble. Now go to your men while I relax!" I pointed at the door.

Jun smirked at me and kissed me one last time before he left me to fulfill his duties. I wasn't going to lie, but I know I'm going to be extremely bored! I wonder if Naomi and Falitna can hang out with me today?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I don't know how much time has passed, but I'll tell you one thing… I'M SO BORED! I need something to do, or I'm going to lose my mind! I decided to leave my room to look for Naomi and Falitna. I'm sure they aren't doing anything important... I started to pound on Naomi's door to see if she's in her room. I hope she isn't training today!

"Yeah?" I heard her voice from inside her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Naomi opened the door and she was dressed in all black with her bow and quiver full of arrows equipped behind her. My heart immediately sank. She's going to train while I'm sitting here doing nothing!

"I'm going to train. You should join me instead of staying in your guest room all day," she lectured.

"I already told Jun I wanted nothing to do with this war, so no!" I rather sit in my room all day than train!

"Whatever you say, but don't cry to me when you are bored out of your mind." She shut her door and went to walk passed me, but I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing after?" I asked desperately.

"Hanging with Alvah," she whispered.

"Oh." I hung my head. Well, I guess Naomi can't hang out with me, so I should try to see what Falitna is doing…

"I'm sorry." Naomi apologized.

"No, I understand." I gave her a weak smile. "I'm going to see what Falitna is up to, so I'll catch you later!"

I began to walk away from Naomi before she said "good-bye" to me. I'm a little annoyed that she doesn't want to hang, but I get where she's coming from. She found her soulmate and wants to be with him twenty-four seven. It only makes sense.

I was finally outside and was looking all over town for Falitna. I then spotted her inside one of the dojos. She was training some of the Shinobu samurais which sucked because I know she can't quit her duties to chill with me. I sighed in frustration and decided to get lunch by myself in the town's café.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I got my food to go because it was very crowded in the café and I hate being by myself in a packed place, so I decided to eat outside. I sat on a tree stump and began to munch on one of my rice balls. I kind of felt lonely here too. I mean, when Jun's around me I feel complete, but when he's doing his own thing. I feel alone and miserable. I tried to think what else I could do for the rest of the day until I saw one of the mansion maids staring at me.

Embarrassed, I swallowed my food too fast and began to choke.

"Are you okay?" The maid walked up to me slowly.

"Ugh, yeah. I was eating too fast." I blushed and started to chug my water.

"I'm sorry I was staring at you but are you Anya Yukari?" The maid asked.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Everyone has been talking about you! They said how King Jun is obsessive over you!" The maid exclaimed.

"Obsessed?!" I gasped. Jun isn't the type to be obsessive over anyone, maybe, possessive, but not obsessive.

"Yeah, he talks about you a lot! Well, not to me, but to his samurais and stuff. All the maids hear and gossip about you all the time!"

I felt my cheeks getting rosy. "I hope they say good things about me." I laughed nervously.

"No, they do! They knew what you looked like because you were an undercover ninja here, right?"

Oh, yes. The time Goemon and I were undercover and came to this village. I was working as a maid while he worked in the fields. I try my best not to think about that mission because of Jun's father almost raping me and Goemon and I fighting because the maids were flirting with him.

"Yeah, I can't believe they remember me," I whispered.

"You are pretty popular!"

"I doubt that, but what is your name? Are you new here?" I don't remember seeing this maid before, but there were a lot of them when I did that undercover mission, so I can see myself not remembering her.

"Yes, I just started a couple of months ago, and my name is Malea! It's an honor to meet you, Anya Yukari!"

"Malea is such a pretty name!" I smiled at the blonde maid. She was really pretty! She had beautiful blue eyes and long hair. She looked like she would be my age too!

"Thank you!" She bowed.

"Can I ask you a question?!" Maybe, she can hang out with me today!

"Um, sure!"

"Do you want to hang out with me today, or are you busy?" I hope she says no!

"Well, I'm on a huge break because I worked all morning, but I have to help the cooks with dinner tonight, so I can hang out before then!" Malea explained.

"Okay, awesome!" I squealed causing her to hold her ears.

"Sorry, I am just so bored by myself and I'm happy I met a new friend!" I grinned. "So, what is there to do around here?"

"If you like drinking, the bars here do happy hour!" She suggested.

"HAPPY HOUR!" I beamed. That would be fun getting a little drunk during the day!

"Yeah, you want to go to the bars then?"

"Yes, let's go!" I stood up from the tree stump and gathered my trash to throw away. Today might be a fun day after all! Malea is going to be an awesome new best friend!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I felt the room spinning as I chugged another glass full of sake. Malea and I sat at the bar together talking about the little things in life. She knew about my relationship with Goemon thanks to the other maids, and I told her about the letter he wrote to me before leaving my life. I also gave her full details about my mission here in Madoka Village. She kept telling me how brave I was even though I told her countless of times how I was scared.

"I really like you, Anya." She slurred her words.

"I really like you too, Malea!"

We ordered two more glasses of sake and downed them in one gulp. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I felt the villagers staring at Malea and I. I wonder why?

"How is she going to be our queen when she's an alcoholic?" I heard someone whisper from behind me. Are they talking about me? Do they seriously think Jun would ask me to marry him?!

"If she's queen, we are all doomed," another villager said.

I felt my heart break. They think I would cause trouble for them? I'll admit I could NEVER be queen, but I wouldn't put their village in danger!

"Don't listen to them, Anya. I think they are just jealous." Malea soothed.

"No, they're right," I muttered.

"Yes, they are!" The headman's daughter came up to us out of nowhere with a huge smirk on her face.

 _Oh no, I don't want to see her!_

"You wouldn't be suited as queen, but I, on the other hand, would." The headman's daughter spat.

"I doubt it!" Malea snapped.

"Sh. Just ignored her." I patted Malea's shoulder.

"No, she's being disrespectful!" Malea glared at the headman's daughter.

"Just stay away from Jun. He deserves the best and clearly you are not better than me." The headman's daughter began to laugh.

All the villagers stopped their conversations to look at the three of us, but I didn't want to start any trouble. It wasn't worth it.

"Let's go, Malea." I stood up from the bar, but the headman's daughter grabbed my face with her hand and squeezed my cheeks together!

"Stop!" I tried to move my head, so she would let go, but she had a tight grip on me.

"Not until you leave my village!" She squeezed my cheeks harder!

"Let go of her!" Malea pushed the headman's daughter, causing everyone to gasp out loud. Crap, if we all start fighting, then Jun is going to kill me because I didn't stay out of trouble!

"No, I want her out of here now!" The headman's daughter nudged me, but I wasn't going to touch her back even though I really wanted to slap her!

I kind of wished I stayed in my room all day. This is a disaster!

Malea and the headman's daughter argued back and forth with each other while I tried to think of a plan to get out of here without causing a scene, but I guess it's too late for that.

"ANYA!" Jun shouted out from the entrance of the bar.

My eyes widened. I can tell by his tone of voice that he's mad at me!

"Jun." I walked up to him, but I slipped and fell on my butt! The headman's daughter began to laugh out loud while Malea went to pick me up, but Jun immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me up violently.

"I told you to stay out of trouble!" He snapped. "I had about ten villagers telling me you are giving her problems!" Jun pointed at the headman's daughter.

"It's the other way around, your majesty!" Malea shouted out.

"And you got one of my maids drunk?" Jun glared at me.

I hung my head in defeat. I didn't want him to hate me.

"Oh, Jun! I was so scared! She tried to attack me!" The headman's daughter threw herself on him and faked sobbed in his chest.

I didn't feel like arguing with her or him about her lying. I just wanted to go back in the guest room and be away from everyone. I went to leave, but Jun kept yelling my name over and over again.

"I'm going back in the guest room," I muttered to him.

"I'll escort you back!" He went to push the headman's daughter away, but she was holding on to him tight.

"No, I can go back by myself." Before he protested anymore, I left the bar to cry in a room where no one can see me.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I was in the guest room, but I wasn't by myself. I guess Falitna and Naomi heard what happened in the town's bar, so they both stopped to talk to me. I told them what happened, but they both lectured me on how I shouldn't have gotten that drunk in front of the villagers like that. I was only trying to have fun. What is wrong with that? Anyways, I was happy they went to dinner and left me alone to regret about today…

There was a knock at the door and I put my pillow over my face as I was lying down on the bed. I didn't feel like seeing anyone else, plus I didn't want to hear how "wrong I am".

I heard the door open slowly and footsteps coming close to the bed. I wonder who's here? I hesitated, but I removed the pillow from my face and saw Jun staring at me. He had a tray of food in his hands.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." I covered my face with my hands.

I heard him set the tray on the nightstand. "I asked a couple of people in the bar and they told me everything. Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't worth it." My voice was muffled from having my hands over my face.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I'm embarrassed!"

Jun grabbed my hands gently and pushed them away from my face. He then started to caress my cheeks. "I'm not mad at you. I was just disappointed. I told you to stay out of trouble."

"I know." I looked him dead in the eyes and sighed. "Malea isn't in trouble, right?"

"No, she's not."

"Good."

We both were silent until Jun leaned in to kiss me, but I moved my head to the side so he would miss me.

"I think I should go back to Asami Island," I whispered.

Jun's eyes widened. "Don't you care for me?"

"It's not that!" I sat up from my bed and took his hands in mine. "I just think you deserve someone so much better than me. A woman who doesn't cause trouble, and has manners! A beautiful, rich woman who is mature and has herself together…"

"I don't want a woman who has herself together. I want you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you." Jun confessed.

I gasped out loud. Jun loves me…

"Please stay here with me. I'll make you feel welcome. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy to be with me," he whispered.

"Jun…" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"Take me." My hands started to shake as I opened the front of my kimono. I turned my head to the side in embarrassment.

 _What has gotten into me? Why am I bold when it comes to him?_

Jun leaned in and roughly licked my right nipple then tugged it with his teeth. I moaned in approval as he devoured my right breast. My regrets and sadness was swiped away from him pleasuring me.

"Jun…" I leaned back and lied on the bed as he kept sucking and licking my right breast. He then did the same to my left breast.

"We are still taking this slow, Anya. I don't want to fuck this up," he said as he tugged my left nipple hard.

"No, no. I need you, Jun!" I begged.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good without going inside you." He finished licking my breast and traveled his tongue to my neck and collarbone. He began to suck and bite hard, but I didn't mind. I want him to claim me. I want to be his.

"Please, don't tease me!" I moaned as he kept sucking and biting my neck and collarbone.

"What do you want me to do to you then?" He questioned as he gave me a huge smirk.

"I don't know," I whispered. I didn't want to say it out loud!

"Then I guess you hardly want me."

"Um, go inside me," I said as my cheeks started to burn.

"Fine." He ripped open my kimono and trailed kisses all the way down my sex. He began to suck and lick my clit making me lose control. My hips started to move up and down, but he held my hips down so I wouldn't move. It was driving me crazy!

"I want to move," I whined.

"No, stay still for me." He then licked up and down my entrance and started to pump his tongue in and out of me. I tried to move my hips again, but he still had them held down. I whimpered in pleasure even though I didn't like him holding me down!

"Wow, I never thought you were this bad, Anya," he said teasingly as he kept licking inside me. "You taste really good. I've been waiting for ages to taste you, and it was worth the wait."

"Don't say crazy things, Jun!" I'm feeling my release approaching.

"But it's fun, Anya."

I wanted to move but he still wasn't letting me go. He began to moan as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of me.

"Jun…"

Jun didn't stop. He actually increased his pace as I kept calling his name over and over!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jun, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted out to him as I released.

He violently licked every last drop then crawled up to me and lied beside me as I panted.

Jun and I locked eyes, but I immediately crashed my lips with his and played with his tongue with my own. I can taste myself off his tongue!

"Geez, you are a little sex freak," Jun muttered.

I buried my face in his chest, so he couldn't see my red face. I was truly embarrassed.

"Anya?"

I looked up at him and sighed. "What?"

"I love you so much. No one doesn't even compare to you. Not a princess, and not a rich woman."

I gently smiled at him as I touched his face with my fingertips. "I'll try my best to stay out of trouble. I don't want you to be mad or disappointed in me. I want you to be proud instead."

"I'm already proud of you, no matter what you do." He scratched my head with his fingers.

"Jun…"

I felt his erection poking out on my thigh again, and I went to touch it, but Jun cleared his throat.

"We are taking it slow," he ordered.

"But, you're hard, and I'm the one who suggested that we take it slow. Can't I take it back?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Ugh, fine!" I snuggled into Jun's body and he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Sex freak." He chuckled.

"Tease." I yawned as my eyelids started to grow heavy.

 _I'm officially in love with King Jun._


	4. Chapter 4 - I'll Do It For Him

Chapter 4

I'll Do It For Him

"ANYA, ANYA! GET UP! PLEASE!" I heard someone screaming next to my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Naomi's panic face. "What's going on?"

"WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" She started to pull at my arm, but I wasn't budging because I was half asleep and I didn't know what she was freaking out about.

"Where's Jun?" I asked. I'm so confused. I don't even know what time it is… I'm wondering if this is all a dream.

"I'll explain later! Jun's brother is invading us!"

I wanted to ask again where Jun was, but she roughly pulled me out of the bed and dragged me down the hall. I tried to ask more questions on what was going on, but she was ignoring me!

Finally, she took us down the dungeon where all the villagers, maids, and other workers were hiding.

"Can you now tell me what is going on?!" I freaked at Naomi. I hated not knowing anything!

"Jun's brother, Rokuro is invading us! His men tried to burn down this mansion while we were all sleeping, but Jun and Alvah stopped it just in time! Now Jun and his men are fighting them, and he ordered me to take you with me so you will be safe," she explained.

"We got ambushed…" Malea chimed in as she walked up to us.

"We are also outnumbered!" Naomi added.

I felt my heart beating fast. I know Jun is very strong and can handle defeating a bunch of men on his own, but I hope he doesn't get hurt… His brother can be sneaky sometimes!

I looked at all the people who were sitting real close to each other. They were all frightened, but I don't blame them. The Shinobu came out of nowhere in the middle of the night! I'm not going to lie, but I'm kind of terrified as well.

"Oh, no! Our people are getting slaughtered!" A villager gasped as he was looking out a small window. His comment caused everyone in the room to panic! They all started to push at the villager to move away from the window so they can see.

"What are we going to do if they all die?!" Another villager freaked.

"Then we will be next!" The other answered.

"I wanted to help them out, but Alvah told me to stay here," Naomi whispered to me.

"I'm glad you did because that is one person I don't have to worry about!" I hugged her tight.

It's crazy how life works sometimes. I was cuddling with Jun all night and the next thing I know, we are getting ambushed in the middle of the night! I'm a little worried, but I know Jun can save us all. We all just need a little faith in him.

"JUN IS HIT! HE FELL ON THE GROUND!" One of the villagers cried in horror as he was examining the battle from the small window.

My world stopped here and now! Jun is hurt?! I felt my hands sweating and my body growing cold. I can't just sit here while he's in danger!

"He's not getting up!" Another villager looking out the window screamed.

 _No, this can't be happening!_

"Anya, don't!" Naomi warned. She can read me like an open book. She knows I'm going to run out of here!

I obviously ignored her and ran out of the dungeon. I know I am weak and don't stand a chance against the Shinobu samurais, but I can't just let him die out there! I had no weapons, no plans, or anything… I know I'm putting my life in danger and it's a foolish action for me to go out there, but I want to be there for Jun!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I was outside in front of the mansion trying not to be spotted by the enemy. I tried my hardest to find any kind of weapon, but it didn't take me long to spot one. It was my luck that I found a bow with one arrow!

 _It's better than nothing._

After I found my weapon, I spotted Jun lying there while his brother was standing there before him. Rokuro raised his sword above his head ready to end Jun's life! Why isn't Jun's men helping him?!

Without thinking, I positioned my arrow in the bow, praying I will hit Rokuro since this is my one and only chance. I pulled back the arrow and fired!

"AH!" Rokuro screamed in horror. The arrow hit him in the middle of his chest.

I ran up to them and kneeled down besides Jun. "Are you okay?!"

Jun's eyes were half closed as he stared at me. "Why are you out here?" He asked in a whisper.

"ANYA!" I heard Goro's voice.

Before I turned my head to look at Goro, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Jun's brother kicked me!

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you as soon as I kill Jun!" Rokuro went to kick me again, but Jun immediately sat up and swung his sword at his brother's thigh causing Rokuro to fall back on the ground.

"Ugh, shit," Jun muttered as he lied back down on the ground.

"Jun!" I felt tears rolling down my face. He saved me even though he's in a lot of pain.

"TAKE THIS!" Goro screamed out of nowhere and went to stab Rokuro, but Rokuro's men protected their leader in a blink of an eye.

"Damn…" Goro said as he started to slash at the men.

"Retreat," Rokuro said in a weak voice.

"But, lord, we have a good chance!" One of the men argued.

"I am hurt! How dare you question your leader!" Rokuro spat.

"Oh, sorry," the man sighed then cleared his throat. "RETREAT NOW!"

Some of Rokuro's men picked Rokuro up while the others ran out of the village. Jun ordered his men to follow them, but they wouldn't listen. They were too busy worrying about their lord's safety.

"Jun," I whispered as my tears hit his face. I was still kneeled down next to his injured body.

Jun groaned in response and closed his eyes. His men immediately picked up his body to take him to the hospital. I wanted to go with them, but they told me I should just go back in my room. I didn't want to go back, though. I wanted to be by his side!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

No surprise I got lectured by Naomi for running out of the dungeon and not following orders, but that's the least thing I am worried about! Jun is badly hurt and I'm just sitting here in Naomi's room! Alvah received a couple of wounds from the battle, but of course, it didn't compare to Jun's injuries at all!

"Don't worry, Anya. Jun is a tough cookie. He won't go down that easily!" Alvah soothed.

"I guess," I muttered.

I just wanted to see him! I wanted to hold his hand and whisper how much I really care about him. I wish I could apologize for telling him I wanted nothing to do with this war… This battle made me realize how much I want to be involved again. I want to protect Jun even though I'm weak. I should train every day to get stronger, and I'll do it all for him.

"Anya?" A nurse came into Naomi's room.

"Yes?"

"Jun wants to see you." She gently smiled.

 _He's awake._

I stood up from where I was sitting and followed the nurse to the infirmary room in the mansion. I couldn't wait to see him! I hope his wounds aren't as bad as I thought…

As soon as we stepped inside, I saw all the injured samurais lying in the beds. They were either sleeping or staring at the ceiling. This battle sure did a lot of damage for us…

"Anya?" Jun spotted me, but I saw the headman's daughter next to him. I didn't care, though. I was happy he was safe!

"Jun," I whispered as I walked up to him, but the headman's daughter held her hand out to stop me.

"He only wants me here, so leave!" She barked.

"That's why he sent the nurse to get me," I said sarcastically.

Jun ignored our bickering and tried to stand up, but the headman's daughter and I both put our hands on him so he wouldn't move.

"Leave! I'm taking care of him!" She freaked.

"I want you to leave. I need to be alone with her," Jun said harshly to her.

She hesitated, but then she huffed and left us alone. I was kind of afraid why he wanted me alone with him. Was he going to yell at me for running on the battlefield?

"Anya…" Jun went to lecture, but I immediately interrupted.

"Listen, I know you are going to yell at me for risking my life like that, but I was so worried! When I was in the dungeon, the villagers who were watching the battle from the window told us how you got hit and that you weren't moving. I was scared." I began to sob as I threw myself on him.

Jun wrapped his arms around me tight as I continued to cry. I knew I was getting his clothes wet from my tears, but I couldn't help it! He tried to hush me yet I still kept sobbing.

"I'm fine Anya, but don't do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he whispered in my hair.

"I can't promise you that because I don't want to see you suffering," I managed to say in between my sobs.

"Anya…"

I interrupted him. "I want to be involved in the war again. I want to be by your side, Jun!"

I looked up at him and he stared at me with softening eyes. I can tell he was in a lot of pain. His whole chest was wrapped in bandages and his blood was seeping through.

"I was happy you wanted nothing to do with it, but if that is your wish then I guess it's fine. Just promise me you'll be by me at all times during every battle we encounter?" Jun asked as he started to run his fingers in my hair.

"Of course," I answered.

"Good." He gently smiled at me.

I'm so happy he's okay! I hope he never gets this hurt ever again!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Jun didn't want to be in the infirmary anymore, so he ordered the nurses to escort him upstairs in his bedroom. He then told them how I would be the one to nurse him back to health. I was honored, but I was also nervous! I'm not experienced in the medical field!

"Anya, rub some ointment on me," Jun opened the front of his top to expose his chest.

I gulped as I went through the basket full of medicine that the nurses left me. There were five different ointments!

"Just pick one. They are all the same," Jun sighed.

I hesitated but grabbed one of the ointments. I then unwrapped his old bandages and immediately gasped. His wounds were very deep and bloody!

"I'm fine. Just put some ointment on them," he whispered softly.

My hands were shaken as I squirted some of the ointment in my hands. I then began to rub his whole chest. He tried his best not to groan, but I can hear it in his throat.

"Jun…"

"Just keep rubbing. You are doing great," he said.

I did as he said then I wrapped new bandages over his wounds. If he doesn't get scars from his injuries, I will be very shocked.

I disposed the old bandages and sat on the foot of the bed while Jun was lying there. I hate to see him like this…

"Anya, lay down with me."

"Jun you need your rest. Please go to sleep."

"I won't be able to rest well if you aren't laying next to me," he playfully smirked at me.

How can he be teasing when he's going through so much pain? I know he's playing his injuries off, but he's doing it too well. I didn't bother to protest any longer, though. I crawled next to him and lied down. We were facing each other as Jun wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace. I heard him grunt in pain.

"Jun maybe you shouldn't hold me. You're in pain!"

"I'm fine, just relax." He nuzzled my forehead.

I lied perfectly still as I studied him. He had his eyes closed and I think he was falling asleep! Poor, Jun… Why is he putting on an act?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Anya?" I heard a sweet voice…

I opened my eyes to see Jun staring at me. Have I fallen asleep? That's embarrassing! Jun is the one who needs his rest not me! I went to sit up, but Jun pulled me in his embrace instead.

"Jun let me check your wounds."

"They're fine." In one motion, he got on top of me and pinned me on his bed.

"Jun!" My cheeks flustered. He keeps teasing me even though he's going through a lot…

Jun kissed me on the lips and without hesitation; he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to protest, but he gripped my wrists harder so I wouldn't move. I finally just let him have his way with me.

"Anya, let's take a bath together…" He suggested.

"Mhm. Okay." I was in a daze from his kisses.

He kissed me firmly one more time before I left his room to prepare his bath. He had his own private bathroom connected to his room, and of course, it was huge. I concentrated on preparing his bath and I put some herbs in it that one of the nurses suggested. I then made sure there were shampoo, conditioner, and soap for him to use.

"Anya…" I felt Jun's strong arms wrapping around me from behind.

"The bath is ready." I went to turn around to face him, but his arms were too tight around me! He immediately started to suck on my neck.

"You're not that hurt if you're teasing me!" I moaned out loud.

I felt him smirking against my neck as he started to undress me from behind. I didn't bother to fight him as he stripped me.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as I turned around to face him. I was in nothing but my underwear.

"Let me undress you." My hands started to shake as I began to strip him. I think he got impatient with me because he moved my hands away and roughly undressed himself. He then pulled my underwear down and I effortlessly stepped out of them.

We were both standing before each other completely naked and we slowly got in the bathtub.

As soon as my skin touched the water, I felt funny. At first, I thought I was dizzy, but that couldn't be right because my body started to feel hot!

"Anya, are you okay?" Jun asked as he pulled me on his lap.

"I shouldn't be sitting on you. You're hurt!" I wanted to move off of him, but my mind was telling me to stay on him.

"Don't move," he ordered as he trailed his hands all over my body.

My body grew hotter from his touch. What is this sensation that I am feeling?

I unexpectedly moaned out causing Jun to widen his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, but he stopped touching me. My whole body started to shake. It's like I want him to keep touching me… What has gotten into me?

"Touch me," I whispered. My cheeks immediately flustered.

"What's with you?" He smirked as he started to touch all over my body. My back arched when his hands started to massage my breasts. My whole body was on fire.

"Don't stop… Please." I begged.

"Someone's determined," he muttered, but he obeyed my command. The only thing that was strange is that his touches weren't enough. I wanted more…

Without thinking, I pressed my lips against his and he immediately opened his mouth so I can slide my tongue inside. We kept kissing while Jun moved his hands up and down my back. Even though he was touching and kissing me, it still wasn't enough. Did I truly want to have sex with him? I never felt this much desire before…

"Anya?"

"Jun, go inside me."

"What?!" Jun grabbed my face with both of his hands.

He wasn't touching or kissing me anymore, so my body started to shake again. "Jun, please. Please! Don't tease me. Go inside me!" I was almost in tears. I'm turning into a pervert.

"Anya, what herbs did you put in the bath?" He asked sternly.

It was hard for me to point at the basket next to us because my body was trembling, but I succeeded… Jun shook his head in annoyance.

"You put the wrong herb in. The nurses wanted you to put herbs from that basket." Jun pointed at a basket far away from us.

"So, what herb did I put in here?!" I freaked.

"I don't know, but it's turning you on." He laughed softly.

"It's not funny! Why would you even have any herb that does that!? Does it even affect you?!"

"Not at all. I was trained to be immune to herbs like these," he answered casually.

"Figures," I muttered. My body still didn't stop shaking yet. "Can you do something to help my problem then?!"

"I would have to have sex with you," he smirked.

"Then do it!" I spat.

"We are taking it-"

"NOT ANYMORE!" I pressed my lips against his so he didn't protest me any longer. We kissed for a little while and he finally trailed his hands down my sex. I felt his fingers easily sliding inside me and I moaned in his mouth for approval.

Jun pulled away from my lips. "You're soaking…" He examined his fingers that were just inside me.

"Go inside me. Please, please!"

"Such a needy one," he mocked.

"I'm serious, stop teasing me!" I moaned out. My body won't stop burning and I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"You sure you want me inside you?"

"YES, YES!" I screamed out.

"Okay, if that is what you want." He slowly slid himself inside me while I was still sitting on his lap. He filled me up causing me to scream out in pleasure.

"You're big…" I whispered as I started to move up and down a fast place.

"Geez, you were ready. I feel you wet all over me," he muttered.

His dirty words were driving me off the edge. I think I was going to release soon! I kept going up and down while we gripped my hips tightly. I felt his fingernails digging me, but I didn't mind…

"JUN!" I felt myself climaxing really hard! I rested my head on his shoulder while he was still sitting inside him. I thought my body wouldn't be burning with pleasure anymore, but I was wrong! It actually made it worse. I wanted more.

"Jun…"

"Sh. It's okay." He stood up while he was holding me. I was surprisingly still inside him, and he slammed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to pump in and out of me really fast.

"Yes, yes! It really feels good, Jun!" I moaned out as he continued to violently thrust inside me. He kept going and going until we both released together…

"Ugh…" Jun groaned in pain.

I totally forgot about his wounds! How selfish of me! "Jun, are you alright? Do you want me to put ointment on your body?!"

"I'm fine, Anya," he smirked. "Who knew an innocent girl like you can lose control like that."

"Stop!" I blushed.

We both decided to get out of the tub because our skin was getting pruney for staying in too long. We then went into his bedroom and I applied ointment and fresh new bandages around his stomach.

"Mhm…" I felt my body burning again!

"Is something wrong, Anya?" Jun mocked me as we were lying side by side on the bed.

"I feel hot again. Doesn't this stupid herb ever wear off?!" I moaned out in frustration.

"It depends on…"

"Depends on what?!"

"Depends on how much you are craving it. From the looks of it, you really want me badly," he said in a lustful tone.

I felt my cheeks getting rosy. "Then let me have you."

Jun was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist, so he immediately discarded it as he crawled on top of me. In one motion he slid inside me and started to thrust violently. I moaned out his name over and over again as I dug my nails in his back. He tried to change positions, but I didn't want him to. I just wanted him to be inside me and keep going harder and faster.

After awhile, we both finally reached our climax together… We were panting as we locked eyes. I eyed his back and immediately blushed.

"I take it I have more wounds now, huh, Anya?" He lightly chuckled.

"It's not that bad," I lied. His whole back was covered in long red lines from my nails!

"I don't mind. I want everyone to know that I'm yours." He gently smiled.

"Jun…"

"Has the fire in your body burned out yet?"

"No," I sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll be busy all night then." He pulled me in his embrace and crashed his lips against my own. Having sex all night with Jun?! I secretly like the sound of that…


	5. Chapter 5 - Goemon Is Haunting My Dreams

Chapter 5

Goemon Is Haunting My Dreams

 _I was walking all over the mansion looking for Jun. I wonder where he's is? The strange thing is that everyone around me was walking really slow and wouldn't answer my question when I asked them if they knew where he was. I didn't put much thought into it as I kept calling Jun's name over and over again._

" _WHERE ARE YOU JUN?!" I yelled out in frustration. He had to be here somewhere!_

 _I gave up looking in the mansion and decided to check into town. The sky was cloudy… It looked like it was about to rain, but I finally spotted Jun in the middle of the village! I went to go talk to him, yet I felt strong arms wrapped around me from behind._

" _Huh? Let me go! I need to see Jun!" I shouted out. I didn't even bother to turn around to see who is holding me._

" _You forgot about me already?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear._

 _I felt my eyes widened as I turned around to see Goemon Ishikawa standing there before me. He's here? In Madoka Village?!_

" _What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh whisper._

" _Answer my question. Have you forgotten about me?" He questioned sternly._

" _I…" Before I could say any more, Jun walked up to us._

" _Of course, she forgot about you! She's mine now. We made love last night." Jun snorted._

" _JUN!" I covered my face with my hands._

" _You slept with him?" Goemon frowned._

" _I didn't know if I would see you again," I whispered._

" _So, you decided to sleep with someone else." Goemon spat._

" _It doesn't matter! She's with me now. You can't have her back!" Jun argued._

" _Jun, please!" I glared at him then turned my attention back to Goemon. "I still love you, but you left me… What else was I suppose to do? Wait for you for another couple of months or years?!"_

" _If you truly loved me then you wouldn't of bed another man," Goemon said._

 _I went to touch his face, but he disappeared into thin air!_

" _Goemon, Goemon!" I felt tears running down my cheeks._

" _You still love him?" Jun grabbed me roughly on my shoulders._

" _YES!"_

" _Pathetic…" Jun let go of me and started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm from behind._

" _No, I love you too. I just don't know what to do!"_

" _Just love him, but don't get upset when he leaves you again!" Jun spat._

" _But, I can't let you go…" I shouted, but just like Goemon, Jun disappeared too._

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"NO!" I screamed. I felt my heart pounding violently.

"Anya?" Jun leaned his face close to mine to study me.

"It was a dream…" I muttered as I examined Jun's room.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, you're okay. I'm here for you," he whispered.

I felt guilty all of a sudden. It's strange when I had sex with Jun all night long, I felt loved and happy, but after this nightmare, I feel awful for sleeping with him.

"Anya?"

"I'm going to go for a walk then train with Naomi. I'll be back." I had to get out of here! Staying in this bed naked next to him was not helping my situation.

"Um, alright. If you need anything, I'll be in the main dojo." Jun went to kiss me, but I immediately flinched away and stood up from the bed.

"See you," I hurried and grabbed my kimono to throw on and ran out of the room. I couldn't look at him right now… It's making me feel worse and worse!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After my relaxing walk, Naomi and I were training out in the woods. I felt like we have been out here for a very long time; I was already tired and sore. I still wanted to be apart of this war for Jun because, after yesterday, I swore to be by his side.

"Nice!" Naomi commented after I fired my arrow at one of the targets.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Are you alright? You haven't really talked much."

"Well…" I didn't know if I wanted to tell ANYONE about my nightmare, but I would feel better if I talked about it with her.

"Let's take a break, and you can tell me your problem!" Naomi suggested.

Naomi and I sat on the cold grass, and I told her every detail about the nightmare I encountered last night. She told me it wasn't a big deal, and said that I was guilty because I slept with Jun, which I already knew! Anyways, she also stated how I shouldn't be ashamed for sleeping with Jun since she knows how much I care for him, but I can't help it, what if Goemon comes back, and I leave Jun for him? What if I don't leave Jun, though? What if I end up wanting to be with Jun instead of Goemon? This is all too confusing!

"I think I need to stay away from Jun for a little while until I figure things out," I sighed.

"Goemon left you, Anya! You need to move on! Jun is perfect for you, and I know you really love him! Don't make everything so complicated!" Naomi argued.

"Naomi, it's easy said than done! I can't just forget about Goemon. He was my true love. I'm starting to love Jun, but I don't know if it's enough to forget about Goemon."

"I understand. Just really think it through, okay?" Naomi patted my shoulder.

"Of course!"

Naomi and I stayed sitting down to relax a little, but I started to tense up when I saw Jun walking up to us! I can't face him right now!

"Hey, Anya, Naomi." Jun greeted.

"Hello, King Jun!" Naomi grinned.

"Hey," I whispered as I stared at the ground.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me," Jun said to me.

"Um, I'm not hungry," I answered.

"You trained all day. You should eat." Jun kneeled down so he was eye-leveled with me.

"I said I'm not hungry! If I'm not hungry then I'm not hungry!" I yelled and stood up to storm off.

"Anya!" Naomi shouted from behind, but I ignored her.

I just needed to be left alone for a little while…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I was lying on the bed in the guestroom. I wasn't hungry, tired or anything because I still felt guilty for everything. What am I going to do? I truly love Jun, but I doubt I love him more than Goemon…

I heard the door unlock then opened. I turned my head to see who it was, and of course, it was Jun.

"I want to be alone," I whispered.

"Naomi told me about your nightmare." Jun sat on the bed.

 _Why would she tell him?! I wasn't even going to say anything to him about it!_

"And?" I tried to play it cool, but it was destroying me inside.

"I don't want you to worry about him," he stated simply.

I snorted. "Trust me, if I could, I would."

"Let me get your mind off of him," he said seductively as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

My heart was rushing in my chest, but I don't think I should kiss him even though I really wanted too. I covered my mouth with my hands before he had the chance to take my breath away.

"Anya?"

"Listen, I think we should not see each other anymore… I don't know if I'll ever get over Goemon, and I'll feel more guilty if I continue to see you, so."

I saw sorrow in Jun's eyes. "I knew to take it slow with you," he mumbled.

"I don't regret sleeping with you, Jun."

"Then why do you feel guilty?"

"Because of him," I whispered.

Jun stood up from the bed and left me alone. I thought it was for the best, but I secretly wish he stayed here with me. Am I a bad person?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

" _Anya."_

 _I couldn't see anything because it was so foggy outside. I wasn't going to lie, but I am kind of scared… This is not good._

" _Anya."_

 _I recognize that voice, but where is he? I was spinning in circles until I felt arms stopping me. I blinked a couple of times and saw Goemon smiling at me._

" _Goemon?"_

" _I love you, Anya." As soon as he said that a piece of his cheek broke off like a glass dolls' face would. I gasped as it fell on the ground next to my feet. "I need you, Anya." His jaw dropped like glass next…_

 _He kept saying sweet nothings while I told him to stop talking because I think he was breaking from speaking to me._

" _NO!" I shouted out when there was nothing left, but what's this? I bent down to see a letter… It was the same letter he wrote me before he left me all alone._

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Anya!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted out. Another bad dream about him…

"You had another nightmare?" Falitna stood there before me.

"How did you know about my nightmares?"

"Naomi told me," she answered.

I stood up and groaned. Has she told everyone about my nightmares? I wonder what Falitna wants. I kind of wanted to be by myself until I figure things out with Jun.

"So, are you going to get ready for the banquet?" She asked.

"What banquet?" I really don't feel like doing anything, to be honest.

"There's a banquet being held and I'm not going to be by myself!" She snapped.

"Ugh, fine!" I stood up and stretched.

"Great, I already got a kimono for you!" Falitna pulled a kimono out of the guestroom's closet and I immediately gasped.

"I CAN'T WEAR THAT!" The front of the kimono had a long V-neck that went all the way to the bottom! I'm guessing it goes down to someone's bellybutton.

"Oh, come on! You're single now since you can't figure out your love life, so live a little!" Falitna nudged me.

I rolled my eyes and took the kimono out of her grasp. I then hurried and changed into it. "So?"

"You look gorgeous!" She gave me a gentle smile.

I check in the mirror and sighed. It is very flashy… I then comb my hair. I didn't want to put any make-up on because it would be too much with the kimono. "Alright, so we ready then?"

"Duh!" She took my hand in hers and dragged me out of the room to go downstairs to the banquet.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

As usual, there were a lot of people at the banquet, but I couldn't spot Jun anywhere. Falitna kept telling me over and over to not worry about him, and just have fun with her. I didn't want to ruin her good mood, so I decided to just enjoy the night.

"I'm so happy you're drinking with me!" Falitna handed me a cup filled with sake.

"Me too." I took a sip.

"A lot of men are staring at you! See, I picked the best kimono for you!"

"It's because I'm showing too much skin!" I glared at her.

"Whatever." She snorted.

Falitna and I sat at a table while men kept bothering us. Falitna was eating it up while I was getting annoyed. These men will try to talk smooth, but in my opinion, they sounded lame!

"Anya?" Jun's eyes widened as he approached us.

"What?! Is there something on me?" I looked down at my bare chest.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" He gritted his teeth.

"I gave it to her!" Falitna chimed in.

"She looks like a prostitute!" Jun snapped at her.

 _Ouch._

"Look, she's not your girlfriend, so back off! These men think she's sexy anyways. Bye!" Falitna smirked at him as the men began to whistle.

Jun looked at me with cold eyes then turned his back to walk away. I started to feel guilty all over again! I didn't think about Jun's feelings towards my outfit… I'm so stupid! Why did I let Falitna talk me into wearing this? I decided to follow him and as soon as I stood up, Falitna asked me where I was going, but I ignored her. I need to apologize to Jun.

"Jun, Jun!" I yelled his name again and again, but he was avoiding me.

I wasn't giving up, though. I followed him all the way into the woods, and I was happy no one was around for us to talk.

"Jun!"

"What?" He turned around to face me.

I just stood there like an idiot, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He's so beautiful… I keep pushing him away because deep down I think Goemon is going to come back… Why should I go back to him, though? Jun's been here for me this whole time even though I've been rejecting him… I feel sparks when I'm around him, so why should I feel guilty for loving him? He's right for me.

"Anya?"

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry I keep pushing you away, but I love you…"

"You still love him, too," he whispered.

"Help me forget about him then. You said you would!" I looked up at him and grinned.

Jun lightly chuckled and pressed his lips against my own. I accepted his kiss. We kept kissing and it started to grow passionate.

"Let's go in my room," he whispered in my lips.

"Okay!"

"Um, wait."

"Huh?" I turned around and watched Jun take his top off.

"Wear this. I don't want people to see you like that any longer." He casually tossed me his top and I immediately put it on.

"I shouldn't have agreed to wear this. I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Just don't do it again," he spoke softly as he took my hand to head back to the mansion.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

As soon as we went inside Jun's room, he forcefully pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips with my own. I was stunned by his action, but I'm glad he did it. We kept kissing as he started to take all my clothes off. In the blink of an eye, I was completely naked in front of him.

"You know I wasn't going to let you push me away that easily," he said playfully.

"Huh?"

Jun started to massage my naked body with his hands. "I'm not letting you get rid of me, Anya. I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not. I'll even make you forget Goemon's name."

I couldn't help myself from giggling because it tickled when he touched me, but I felt warm inside.

 _He's going to make me forget all about Goemon._

"I love you, Jun. I won't run away from you anymore!"

Jun leaned in and nibbled my neck while his hands still were roaming my body. "Even if you do run away, I'll find you and claim you," he said against my neck.

"You have nothing to worry about." I moaned out as he nibbled harder against my neck then his mouth traveled to my collarbone.

 _Jun._

He began to undress in front of me and I stared at his length. It was already hard. He ordered me to jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist so he can slam into me. He pushed me against the wall and thrust into me. It didn't take him long to pick up the pace, but I wasn't complaining. I've been ready for him to claim me.

He kept going and going as I kept yelling out his name. He then wrapped his arms around me and walked towards the bed. I was still on him as he lightly placed me on the bed while he started to grind in me again. I was losing control… I loved this feeling right now… I ran my fingers through his hair as he kept grinding in me. We locked eyes and I felt the bed moving back and forth.

Not too long, we both reached our climax. He rolled off of me and we both panted as we looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you, Jun."

Jun turned his head to study me. "I love you, too."

I shifted my body closer to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It didn't take me long to fall asleep… All I dreamt about that night was Jun, and I felt myself smiling in my sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sakura's BIG Secret

Chapter 6

Sakura's BIG Secret

Naomi, Falitna, and I were eating lunch at the café since we were done with our training for today. Falitna ACTUALLY felt bad for yelling at Jun about my outfit last night, but I reinsured her that everything was fine.

I do miss Jun already. I hope he's done with his training soon. I want to spend the rest of the day with him.

"Hey, guys!" I heard a voice by the entrance of the café. I immediately squealed when I saw who it was.

"SAKURA!" I ran out of my seat and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you!" She tightly hugged me back.

"Same! What brings you here?" I knew something is up if she's not watching over Takara Village…

"I'm here to see Jun, have you seen him?" She asked.

"He's training in the main dojo, but he should be done soon," I answered.

"Well, I guess I can hang out with you until then," Sakura said.

The two of us walked back to the table, and Falitna immediately grew an attitude about Sakura being here because she knew Sakura would ask her to watch over Takara Village. I guess Sakura has a secret mission and she needs Jun to go with her. I kept asking about this mission, but Sakura wouldn't tell me!

My eyes were glued at the entrance, hoping Jun would come in soon, and I stood up straight when I saw him finally walking through those doors!

"Hey." Jun walked over to our table and sat next to me. His hair was drenched with sweat from training all day.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So, we're traveling to Natsuko Village tonight, right?" Wow, she sure got to the point…

"Yeah, I'm not taking any of my men, and Alvah is going to watch over my village while I'm gone," he explained.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me about this mission?" I asked him. Is this mission seriously that secretive?

"You can come with me if you want," he suggested.

 _It beats staying in this village by myself. I don't know what I would do without him…_

"Yeah, I want to go!" I hurried and answered before he changed his mind.

"I want to go too!" Falitna whined.

"No, I need another high-ranking ninja to watch over Takara Village! I can't trust Kenichi to be by himself!" Sakura snapped.

"Why can't you ask the other high-ranking ninjas?!" Falitna snapped back.

"Because I assigned them all different mission." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It won't be that bad. It's not like you really have to do anything!"

"Whatever," Falitna mumbled.

"So, what do you guys have to do on this mission?" Naomi asked. I hope they FINALLY tell us what is going on!

"We have to try and recruit people from the Natsuko Village. They are supporters of the Shinobu, but they sent Jun a letter saying if he visits their village then they might consider in joining us," Sakura explained.

"But, what if it's a trap?" Naomi raised a brow in suspicion.

"That's why I'm going with him, just in case, but we need more people if we want to win this war," Sakura sighed.

"Who else is all going?" I questioned.

"Well, you, I, and Jun, I guess," Sakura answered.

"Only three people are going… Not so smart, Sakura," Falitna mocked.

"Hey, we can handle it!" Sakura glared at her.

"I might bring Goro along too." Jun chimed in.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Sakura pondered.

Everyone continued to talk more detail about this mission, but I was zoning out. I hope this mission runs smoothly… There has to be a catch if the people from Natsuko Village might consider in joining us.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

The day went fast because we already had our dinner and Sakura, Jun, Goro, and I was making sure we had all our weapons to start traveling to Natsuko Village. I wish we started our journey early in the morning, but Sakura wanted to get there as soon as possible. I guess this village is kind of far according to her.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura asked as we were all walking out of Madoka Village.

"Ready than we'll ever be!" Goro commented.

"Alrighty then!" Sakura grinned.

The four of us grew silent until Sakura notice Jun and I holding hands. She immediately asked us about our relationship, and I embarrassingly told her everything. Sakura sounded shocked, but she said she was happy for us. I caught Jun smiling after I explained myself and I felt warm inside.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

How long have we been walking?! My feet were starting to grow numb and it was getting worse with every step I take! I wanted to ask them when we could rest, but Sakura was determined to get there soon, plus I didn't want them to think I am weak. It would be embarrassing!

"We should rest," Jun whispered.

Either he read my mind, or he saved me from my legs falling off! Either way, I can't wait to sit down!

"Can't we walk a couple more miles?" Sakura pouted.

"We'll make it in plenty of time tomorrow. Relax," Jun said softly.

"Fine. I'll find us some firewood," she sighed and left us.

"I'll find us food!" Goro suggested as he walked away, leaving Jun and me alone together.

"Does your feet hurt?" Jun asked in concern.

"No," I lied.

"Anya…"

"A little."

Jun kneeled down so he was eye-leveled with my feet. He then ordered me to sit down on a rock while he treated my blisters. I didn't want him to touch my feet because I personally think it's gross plus I don't want him to see my icky bumps!

He put ointment on my feet and wrapped them up with bandages. My feet immediately felt better!

"Um, thanks." I blushed.

"It's nothing. Next time tell me when you're hurting." Jun ruffled my hair playfully.

"Hey!" I giggled.

Jun offered his hand to me and pulled me up from where I was sitting. He then sat on the ground with his back against the tree. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on his lap. Without thinking, I rested my head on his chest.

"Are you suspicious of the people in Natsuko?" I felt his beating heart.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go, but Sakura talked me into it. I don't know why she's interested in them," he sighed.

"How did she find out about the letter?"

"I don't know. She wrote me a letter yesterday asking if they sent me one. I didn't put any thought into it, but it's strange. Either she's watching their every move, or she's a part of them."

I gasped. "How can you say that?! She's not a traitor!"

"I'm not saying she is, but something is going through her mind."

Something is fishy, but I know Sakura wouldn't go against us! Well, at least, I hope she doesn't go against us… I shouldn't doubt her, though. She's a good person and a wonderful friend! She helped me out when I was a geisha in disguise and during the battles we encountered with the Shinobu!

"I'm back!" Sakura came up to us with a lot of wood stacked up in her grasp.

"ME TOO!" Goro had a HUGE boar in his hands.

"Awesome!" I couldn't wait to eat! I know we had dinner, but I was still kind of hungry…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After we ate, we all immediately went to sleep so we can get up early to continue on our adventure. Sakura slept on top of a tree branch while Goro slept on the ground. Jun stayed sitting on the ground, having me on his lap. His warmth immediately put me to sleep…

 _Where am I?_

 _All I saw was darkness and I think I'm in the woods, but where was I going? I kept walking, yet I don't know who or what I was looking for. I'm scared…_

" _Anya."_

 _I turned around to see Goemon with his arms crossed over his chest. He then started to walk towards me slowly, but I backed away from him. I don't want to see him… I don't want him near me!_

 _Goemon didn't stop walking, but I kept walking backwards until my back was against a tree._

" _Why don't you love me anymore?" He touched my face with his fingertips and studied me._

" _You left me alone," I whispered._

 _Goemon didn't say anything. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and Goemon started to wipe them away. I told him to stop multiple of times, but he kept trying to soothe me!_

 _No, I don't want his pity. I want to know why he left me!_

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"NO!" I screamed out.

"Anya?!" Jun looked down to see my face.

"Sorry, bad dream," I muttered.

"Did you dream about _him?_ " His voice sounded disgusted.

"Kind of." I bit my lip. I don't want him to worry! He's going to think I still have feelings for him!

Jun didn't say anything, but I reached out to touch his face.

"I don't know why I keep having nightmares about him, but it doesn't mean anything," I whispered.

"Okay."

I felt a pain jabbing me inside. He's mad at me… I don't blame him, though. I would be upset if he was dreaming about another girl, poor, Jun. I should've lied, but he can see right through me.

I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep again. Hopefully, I won't have another nightmare about him.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I opened my eyes from the sunlight and I was still on Jun's lap. He was wide-awake and I can tell something was on his mind. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then I realized it was about that dream I had last night. I felt my stomach growing light because I felt bad for worrying him.

"We're leaving soon. Sakura said she had some business to take care of. Whatever that means…" Goro said out of nowhere to the two of us.

"She better hurry up. I want to get this done and over with." Jun huffed.

I slowly got off of Jun's lap and he immediately stood up and stretched. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug.

"Anya?" He shockingly said my name.

"Hm?" I looked up at him and his eyes were widened.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to. Sorry," I whispered and let go of him, but he pulled my body into him for another hug. "Jun?"

"I want to hold you for a little longer," he ordered softly.

I nuzzled into his chest until I heard Sakura clear her throat. I gasped as soon as I laid eyes on her. She had black hair and blue eyes! She totally looks like a different person!

"Sakura?" I questioned in confusion.

"You like my new look?" She grinned.

"Why would you do this before this mission?" Jun sounded annoyed.

"Um. I don't know, but don't say my name when we get there. Okay?" She blushed.

"Why not?" Goro asked.

"Just don't do it!" She snapped.

"Sakura, what is going on?" She sure was acting strange, and it was really bothering me!

"Nothing. We should head there now."

Goro, Jun, and I didn't question anymore about Sakura's behavior, instead, we all walked in silence on our way to Natsuko Village. I constantly kept thinking about yesterday when Jun hinted that Sakura might be a traitor. I'm starting to have my doubts on her, but I still want to trust her…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Before I knew it, we have arrived at Natsuko Village. As soon as we stepped foot into the entrance, a bunch of samurais urged us to follow them into the town's mansion. I held Jun's hand because I was kind of scared. I feel like something bad was going to happen.

"HELLO, KING JUN!" The headman greeted him at the entrance of the mansion.

"Hello," Jun greeted back bluntly.

"Come in, come in!" Wow, the headman sure is pushy!

"What is the rush?" I heard Goro muttered from behind him.

"Beats me," Sakura whispered to him.

"Oh, and someone else from Takara is here waiting for you as well," the headman commented.

Someone from Takara is here?! I wonder who it might be?! It can't be a high-ranking ninja, right?

As soon as we entered the dining hall, the whole party gasped when we saw Falitna sitting casually at the big table. She wore a huge smirk on her face when she saw our surprising reactions.

"I told you to watch over the village!" Sakura glared at her.

"Kenichi has it all taking care of, chill," Falitna said calmly.

"Ugh, is it so hard to follow one simple direction!?" Sakura groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"No, but I didn't feel like following it." Falitna shrugged.

Before Sakura could argue with Falitna anymore, the headman ordered us to take our seats around the table. Sakura sat next to Falitna and I sat on the other side of Sakura. Jun sat next to me while Goro sat next to him. The headman was on the other side of the table so he was facing all of us.

"I'm so happy to have you here, king Jun." The headman smiled at him.

"Save it. What do you want from me?" Jun went straight to the point!

"Wow, someone is in a rush," the headman said sarcastically. "Well, I see you are a busy man, so I'll tell you what I want you to do for me." He paused and studied Jun. "I want you to marry my daughter, and we will aid you in this war."

My heart dropped after hearing the headman's request. The room grew silent until Jun snorted.

"No," Jun simply answered.

"You know I can also get some samurais from the Shinobu Village too." The headman added.

"I'm already planning on marrying someone else." Jun touched my thigh, causing me to turn my head to look at him.

"Is it the commoner sitting next to you?" The headman mocked.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call her that!" Falitna chimed in.

The headman ignored her as he still had his focus on Jun. "Why don't you meet her before you come up with your decision?"

"I told you. I am already planning on marrying someone else. I don't desire to be with anyone else." Jun spat.

The headman rolled his eyes and screamed for his daughter. "TOMIKO, COME HERE!"

We all waited for his daughter to come in the room, and as soon as she entered, all our jaw's dropped because she looked A LOT like SAKURA?! Tomiko had long pink hair and light green eyes just like Sakura. The only difference is Sakura had her hair shorter than her.

Goro, Falitna, Jun, and I all eyed Sakura as she sat there, trying to avoid our gazes. Something is up!

"Hello, father. Is this the man you wanted me to marry?" Tomiko eyed Jun causing my skin to crawl.

"Yes, this is King Jun. Jun, this is my daughter, Tomiko." The headman introduced them.

Jun rolled his eyes. "I am not marrying her."

"What if I give you all my men, some Shinobu samurais, and most of the Chiyoko ninjas," the headman suggested.

"YOU CAN GET SOME CHIYOKO NINJAS?!" Sakura asked shockingly.

"MOST of them, yes." The headman smiled.

"Jun, you should think about it." Falitna shrugged.

I glared at her, but she is surprisingly right. If we had most of the Chiyoko ninjas then we would defiantly win the whole war! I don't want Jun to marry this girl, though…

"Anya, what do you think I should do?" Jun asked me out of nowhere?! Why would he ask me that?!

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to say no, but if I did that, would I be in the same situation like I was with Goemon and Oriku? I mean I fought Goemon over and over about him almost sleeping with her for his mission, and look where it got me! Goemon left me because of it and I ended up alone. Would the same exact thing happen again?!

"Whatever you want to do, Jun," I whispered.

"What?" Jun's eyes widened. "You wouldn't care if I married her?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes. "If you think it is best for the war, then go for it."

Jun studied me then frowned. "Then I guess I'll marry her."

I forced myself not to break down and cry, but it's for the best, right? I need to stop being so selfish and start worrying about what is happening around us. We'll win this war with more people on our side and everyone will finally live in peace…

"I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" Tomiko jumped on Jun and wrapped her arms around his neck.

I felt my heart sinking and sinking… It has to be done, though. It's for the best.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After Jun's decision was made, we all went into different guest rooms. I couldn't stop thinking about Jun spending the night with Tomiko, but she's his fiancée now, so it's only natural. I kept violently wiping my tears as they kept rolling down my cheeks. How am I going to survive tonight?

"Anya?" I heard Sakura's voice from outside the door.

"Come in." I rubbed my eyes to force myself to stop crying…

"I need to tell you something," Sakura said as she opened the door.

"About?"

"Follow me."

I stood up from the bed and followed her outside. Falitna was waiting for us by the woods. I wonder if Sakura is finally going to tell us why she has been acting so strange lately.

"So?" I really wanted to know what's going on.

"This is my hometown," Sakura mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Falitna and I shouted in unison.

"And the best part is, my father is the headman and Tomiko is my sister," Sakura explained.

"So, that's why you guys look so much alike!" I gasped.

That's why Sakura changed her hair and eye color, plus she didn't want us to say her name! It all makes sense now…

"No one knows I used to be on the Shinobu's side, so please don't tell anyone!" Sakura begged.

"Seriously no one knew?" Falitna raised a brow.

"Well, besides Goemon. When I came out of nowhere to beg to join Takara, Goemon thought I was a spy, so one night, he tried to kill me and I came clean. He then swore to me that he would never tell…" Sakura sighed. "Our leader doesn't even know…"

"What made you want to join Takara?" I asked.

"Because just like you, Anya. I refused my fate. My father wanted to ship me off with a prince and to get married, but I wanted to be a part of the war. The only thing was, I didn't believe in how the Shinobu treated the others, so I decided to leave this place and join Takara to fight for my rights," Sakura said sternly.

"It's really not a big deal, Sakura, I'm sure everyone would understand." Falitna snorted.

"I don't want Mamoru Masaru to know I was born to be a part of the Shinobu." Sakura frowned.

"Sakura, I bet Mamoru would be really happy that you changed your fate. It was very brave of you to do what you did. I respect you for fighting for your rights." I soothed.

Sakura stood there silently then smiled. "Thanks, Anya, but for now, please don't tell anyone. Okay, Falitna?" She glared at her.

"I'm not going to say anything!" Falitna rolled her eyes.

"Good." Sakura then looked at me. "So, why did you tell Jun it was okay to marry my sister?"

"Because I didn't want to be in the same boat like I was when Goemon was ordered to bed Oriku," I answered.

"Yeah, but Jun asked you to see if you would care if he married her." Falitna shook her head.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side.

"It's obvious, Anya. Jun wanted to see if you were worried, but apparently you weren't if you told him to go marry her," Sakura sighed.

"I just thought it was best for the war!" What have I done?!

"Not really. We can handle the Shinobu without those stupid Chiyoko ninjas…" Falitna laughed.

"I messed up," I muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about it. All that's going to happen is Jun getting married and you'll be alone for the rest of your life." Falitna hummed.

"Falitna!" Sakura snapped. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Anya. Don't put too much thought into it."

"Yeah, I'm going to retire." I felt my tears forming in my eyes…

"It's not even early evening," Falitna said.

"I'm just not feeling too well." I turned my back on them and headed back into the mansion. How come every decision I make is always wrong?!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I skipped dinner tonight. I couldn't face anyone because I couldn't stop crying even if I tried. I didn't want to see the headman's daughter being held by Jun. It would make me lose my mind… My butt was hurting from sitting in the same spot for hours. I haven't moved from this bed, and I don't plan to move until we leave this village. I bet Jun is going to stay with _her_.

I heard the door open and I immediately tried to rub my eyes, but the tears kept coming! Shoot. I wonder who that could be?

"Anya?"

My eyes widened when I saw Jun standing there before me. Why does it have to be him to see me like this?

"You skipped dinner. Are you alright?" He walked up to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling too good, that's all." I choked.

"Oh."

"Um, shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"I guess," he muttered.

Owe, my chest hurts! I wish this pain would go away! Without thinking, I began to sob. Jun sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap.

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone." I secretly didn't want him to leave me, so I nuzzled into his chest.

"What is wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"Why would I want this?!" I freaked.

"You said it was okay for me to marry her."

I didn't know what to say to that. He is right. I'm not mad at him at all. I'm just upset, you know?

"I thought you didn't care," he said softly.

"I do care, Jun, why wouldn't I?!"

"Well, you didn't yell at me or tried to talk me out of it. You just let it happen," he explained.

"I didn't want the same thing to happen like it did with Goemon and Oriku," I whispered in his chest.

"What?"

"If I argued with you then there would have been problems. You would leave me like Goemon did."

"Why would I leave you for caring about me?" He forced my chin to look up at him.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to cause you trouble. Plus I thought it was best for the war. I didn't want to be selfish, but then Falitna and Sakura said I messed up and I think they're right… I'm such a fool."

"I'm the fool, Anya, I tested you to see if you cared or not. What was I thinking?" he sighed.

"Why would you test me!?" I whined.

"I wanted to see if you would react the same like you did for Goemon," Jun confessed.

I felt my eyes widening. "Does this have anything to do with that dream I had last night?"

Jun was hesitant before he answered me. "Maybe."

"Jun, you have nothing to worry about, I swear. I love you so much! These nightmares will pass, but even if they don't, it doesn't mean I will stop loving you. I never think about him after we became closer."

"Anya…" Jun leaned and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back with full force and our tongues fought for dominance.

Jun pulled away from my lips and smiled wickedly. "I'm not marrying her by the way. I already told the headman and his annoying daughter."

"I kind of figured since I found out you were testing me. Sorry, I failed, but I still love you." I blushed.

"I love you too, Anya. I feel foolish for doubting your feelings for me," he said as he kissed me and I felt my body melt in pure happiness.

 _Jun was worried about Goemon… I'll prove Jun that I'm over him…_

 _I only want Jun and only him._


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm All He Has Left

Chapter 7

I'm All He Has Left

We all returned to Madoka Village! I was so happy to be back because it was awkward waking up in the morning and the first thing I encountered was dirty looks from the headman and his spoiled daughter. Jun told me countless of times to ignore them, but it was really hard; if looks could kill, I would be dead right now…

Anyways, we all made it back in one piece with no problems. Sakura had to go back to Takara Village to make sure Kenichi didn't screw anything up. I wouldn't be surprised if the village is burned to the ground.

"I missed your room!" I shouted out as I collapsed on Jun's bed.

"You act like we have been gone for awhile." He snorted.

"It sure felt like it," I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

Jun lied next to me and pulled me into his embrace. "I have a question to ask you."

"Uh-oh."

"It's not bad. Although I think you already know where this is going." He forced my chin to look up and we locked eyes.

I thought for a moment but I had no idea what he wanted to ask me. "Nope."

"Well, would you consider being my bride?" He studied me as I processed his question.

He's right. I should've known where this was going. I mean I'm happy since he's considering only being with me, but am I ready? Goemon and I immediately planned on marrying each other, and that blew up in my face…

"You don't want to marry me," he muttered as he let go of my chin and lied on his back.

"No! I do!" I blurted out. "It's just… Goemon and I said we were going to get married, but in a blink of an eye, he vanished. Will you do the same if I said yes?"

Jun inhaled then exhaled sharply. "Quit comparing our relationship to your old one. I'm nothing like that arrogant player."

"Jun…"

"He might not know what he wants, but I do. I want you all to myself. I want to have kids with you, sleep with you every chance I get, protect you, and grow old with you," he whispered.

I slowly rolled on top of him and pressed my forehead against his. "Yes."

"Huh?" Jun's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I kissed him softly on his lips. I can feel him smirking in between our kiss.

"I can finally give you the ring."

"You have the ring already?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I had it."

"Since when?!" I can't believe he has the ring! I really want to see it! I hope it fits…

"Since the first day you moved to Asami Island," he answered simply.

Now that I think about it, he did tell that old man from his home village, Isamu that he was planning on marrying me even though I was with Goemon at the time… Wow, time sure has changed. That was ages ago!

"I love you." I kissed him again and again.

"Can I properly propose to you?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up," he ordered softly.

"But, I'm comfortable lying on top of you," I whined.

"Anya…"

"Alright." I rolled my eyes and lazily got out of his bed.

Jun stood up too and immediately went down on one knee. I felt all types of emotion as he fished out the ring inside his kimono.

"Anya Yukari, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" He held the ring out to me.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks; words can't describe how happy I am. "Yes!"

I held my hand out so that Jun can slide the ring on my finger. I wouldn't have cared if the diamond were big or small because all that mattered was that Jun just asked me to marry him! The diamond was huge, though. I never saw a ring with a big stone before…

"I love you." He slowly rose up from his knee.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me.

"I love you too, Jun. I'm so happy." I couldn't stop crying even if I wanted to.

We kissed each other passionately until there was a light knock at the door. We ignored it, but the person kept knocking!

"Jun." It was Alvah.

"I'm in a middle of something," Jun said annoyingly.

"It's important." Alvah sounded hurt? Oh, no. I hope nothing bad happened!

Jun sighed and let go of me. He then opened the door and Alvah stood there with sorrow in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked in concern.

"We should talk privately." Alvah's voice cracked.

"Um, alright." Jun then turned his attention to me. "I'll be right back, Anya."

I only could nod as Jun followed his brother. I started to worry about him. Something is going on, and I feel like it's going to hurt Jun…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It felt like hours have gone passed, and Jun never returned to his room. Should I check up on him or stay here? I didn't want to be nosey, but I wanted to make sure he was okay. I decided to leave his room to go find him.

My throat was drying up as I checked the dining room, the main dojo, and pretty much all the rooms in the mansion. I then went to Naomi's room to see if she knew what is going on between Alvah and Jun.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on her door. "Naomi? Are you in there?"

There was silence, but then I heard a click from her door nob. "Hey, Anya, what's up?"

"Um, have you seen Alvah or Jun?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Alvah in awhile. He did tell me he had to tell Jun something, but he looked really sad. He wouldn't tell me anything!"

I felt my heart drop. "Where would they have gone?"

"I have been looking out my window to see if I spotted Alvah, but no luck. Have you checked throughout the mansion?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah, no luck," I answered.

"Maybe we should window watch for a little while. There's no way I missed them leaving the mansion!"

I nodded and Naomi let me in her room. We then sat next to her window and looked carefully at our surrounds! She's right, there's no way she would've missed them walking out of the mansion, she has a perfect view of the whole village.

We both didn't say anything to each other as we kept our attention outside, but I guess, Naomi noticed my engagement ring and tried to ask me questions. I told her I would talk about it later; now, is not the time, something is seriously wrong between the two of them.

Finally, we saw both Jun and Alvah. "THERE THEY ARE!" We both shouted in unison.

I studied Jun, but I couldn't tell if he was upset or anything. It's like he's hiding his feelings…

"Should we follow them?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, something is going on," I whispered.

"We have to be secretive, though. Whatever is going on, they want no one to know!" Naomi stated.

"Agreed."

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I followed behind Jun and Alvah. I'm surprised we didn't get caught yet, but maybe it's because a lot was going through both of their heads.

Jun and Alvah both got horses out of a stable and began to ride away at a fast pace. Naomi and I waited, but then hurried to get a horse, so we weren't far behind. I rode behind Naomi as she controlled the horse's reigns.

"This is strange," she muttered as we spotted them right away, but we still distanced ourselves from them so they didn't spot us.

We kept following them until we reached Isamu Village. I wonder why Jun and Alvah went to their old childhood village? We entered the village and immediately gasped! It's… destroyed.

Naomi tied up the horse to a tree trunk as I stood there and examined the burning buildings and dead bodies throughout this poor village.

"Alvah told me about this village. Do you think their father had something to do with it?" Naomi asked softly.

"Yeah, Makoto knew how much this village meant to Jun and Alvah." I felt my whole body trembling… Maybe, we should get out of here. Jun probably wants to be alone.

I went to say something to Naomi, but then we heard a loud cry. It sounds like… Jun…

"Anya," Naomi whispered.

"We have to see them," I whispered back.

Naomi and I both followed the loud cries until we both froze in place when we spotted them. Alvah stood there as Jun was on his hands and knees, sobbing.

"I'll fucking kill them both! Those bastards!" Jun shouted out.

"Our father and brother will get what's coming to them," Alvah said in sorrow.

"I'll kill them now… I won't let them live for what they did to those people! They had nothing to do with this war. It's all my fault!" Jun's voice was shaky.

"How is it your fault, Jun? All you did was take care of these poor people. They appreciated everything you did for them." Alvah tried to place his hand on Jun's shoulder, but Jun flinched.

Naomi and I watched at a distance, but I couldn't help myself but sob. All he did was take care of those poor people, and they loved him. Makoto and Rokuro knew how much they meant to Jun, so they destroyed everything just to hurt him and Alvah.

I couldn't explain to anyone what I'm witnessing. There's nothing left of this village. It's full of dead bodies and piles of burnt wood from their homes and markets.

"Anya?" Jun turned his head to look at Naomi and me, but he immediately gasped. "What are you doing here!? Why did you follow us?! I don't want you to see me like this!" Jun spat out angrily.

I went to walk up to him, but Alvah held his hand out.

"Don't, Anya," he warned, but I ignored him and continued to walk towards them.

"Jun," I whispered.

Jun was still on his hands and knees, but he immediately hid his face with his hands. Why didn't he want me to see him like this? Doesn't he want people to see him sad? How else is he suppose to act in this situation?! His whole childhood got destroyed; it's only natural to be upset. I did hate seeing him like this. I don't want him to suffer.

"Stay away from me!" He cried out.

I bent down, so I was eye-leveled with him, but he pushed me roughly away from him.

"Don't pity me! Get away!" He threatened. "I don't need you or anyone…"

I ignored him and wrapped my arms around his tensed up body, but he immediately relaxed once I tightened my grip on him.

"I'm sorry, Jun. These people didn't deserve this, but don't blame yourself. They cared about you and love you." I tried to soothe, but I know no matter what I say, it won't make him feel better. His father and brother took it too far. How heartless and cruel…

"Anya…" I was shocked he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me, but I didn't loosen my grip. I don't know what else to say to him, but I'll stick by his side.

I tried my best not to cry, but I began to sob again because I felt bad for these people and for Jun. I hope this is the last time I see him in this kind of pain. He doesn't deserve to be hurt… He deserves happiness in this cruel world.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

The four of us went back to the mansion, and Jun immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me into his bedroom. He then collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

I didn't say anything… Should I say something? Would it make things worse if I try to comfort him? I slowly sat on the bed and studied him.

"Don't pity me, Anya. I don't need it!" He spat. How does he know I'm staring at him when his face is buried in his pillow?!

"Jun, I don't pity you. I'm just upset because you don't deserve this!"

"That's pitying, Anya!"

I covered my mouth as I started to sob. I averted my gaze when he lifted his head to look at me. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't talk. I know I would just choke up my words…

"Anya…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace. I sobbed in his chest as he gently played with my hair.

"You're all I have left," he muttered.

"Jun?" I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. I think he was forcing himself not to cry. "Let it all out, Jun. You'll feel better."

"I'm a king… If I keep crying I'll just prove to my people how weak I am."

"That's not true, Jun! You're strong and you lost something so precious to you. It's only natural to let it all out! You have a good heart unlike your brother and your father!"

Jun pushed my head against his chest. I heard him sob quietly, but I didn't move, instead I rubbed his back as he did the same for me.

"You're all I have left," Jun repeated.

"And I'll always be there for you, no matter what," I whispered.

I looked up at Jun and he gave me a small smile. He then rolled my body on my back and crawled on top of me.

"I need you more than ever. I never thought I could need someone this much." He opened the front of my kimono. I wanted to protest, but why would I? Would sex truly make him feel better?

I softly moaned as he trailed kisses all over my stomach. He then sucked my right breast. He swirled his tongue around my nipple as I softly said his name. He did the same exact thing to my left breast.

"Jun, let me please you…" I felt bad he's making me feel good, but all I was doing was laying here.

"No, just relax." His voice cracked as he pulled my underwear down. He then rubbed my entrance and stuck two fingers inside me.

"Jun!" I arched my back as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"You're soaking already," he muttered as he leaned down and licked my clit while he kept pumping his two fingers in me.

"You know, I need you too, right? No one else, just you," I said as I bit my lip.

"I can take on the world if you're the only one by my side, Anya." He took his two fingers out and licked them clean.

"Jun let me…"

"Relax," he ordered as he took off his clothes. He then pressed his erection on my entrance. I cried out as he went inside me. He pinned my wrists and rested his forehead against mine. "I have to go rough. It will help me get over it for tonight…"

I nodded. "I don't mind. I'm just happy to help you get over this pain." I stared deep into his eyes as he started to thrust at a fast pace. I thought I would feel discomfort, but I didn't. It felt amazing…

He groaned as he kept going in and out of me. It's like all his sorrows were leaving his body and entering mine. Is this helping him? I felt my body growing numb as he kept going and going. I couldn't stop moaning out loud. I bet everyone in this mansion could hear me…

"Anya." He kissed me roughly as he went even faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He's going deeper…

"I love you so much." I cried out as he travelled his kisses to my neck. He was sucking and biting it, yet I didn't mind…

"Turn over," he commanded.

I did as he said and went on my hands and knees. He re-entered from behind and grabbed my hips. I felt his nails digging as he thrust a fast pace again. I tried to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out, but it was no use, he's going too hard. Was it sad that I am enjoying this? I feel so much pleasure and love.

He got out of me and I turned my head because I was confused on why he stopped… He then sat on the bed and patted his lap for me to sit on him. I straddled him as he entered me. I kissed him hungrily when he started to move. I met with every thrust and started to dig my nails into his back. I was close…

"Jun, I…"

"Me too." He clenched his teeth.

A couple more thrusts and we both reached our climax. I was exhausted, but Jun looks like he was ready for more.

"Anya, I need you all night. We can't sleep. Please?" He begged.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

 _If our love will help him get through this then I will gladly give up my body to him._

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't move. My whole body was sore and numb, but I immediately sat up when I saw Jun by the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Why are you awake? Go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me where you are going," I whispered. I then gasped when I saw he had his sword equipped to his side. "Jun, you… Can't!" I stuttered.

"I have to kill them both… I won't let them live another day. I'll avenge those people!"

I got out of bed, but my body refused me. I collapsed on the floor from the numbness of our lovemaking. "Don't do this! It's suicide if you try and kill all those Shinobu samurais, Rokuro, and your father all at once!"

"I won't be satisfied until they are all dead, Anya."

I tried to rise up from the floor, but it was no use. "Your father probably knows you are going to try to seek revenge on them! Don't do it!"

Jun snorted. "I'm leaving."

I started to crawl towards him. "Don't leave me, Jun! You said you needed me and I need you too! If you die, then…" I paused as tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Then I'll have no one because the person who I need the most is gone!"

Jun's eyes widened. "Anya…"

"Don't leave me, don't!"

Jun slowly walked up to me and kneeled down. "Fine, I won't go."

"Jun, you're father and brother will pay, but please, think it through. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself… Those people probably wouldn't want you to do that either."

"Anya." We wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life.

"You are all that I have left, Jun." I wish I could stop crying…

"I said that to you first," he said softly.

"Yet, I feel the same way."

"I won't leave you, Anya."

I pressed my forehead against his. "Good because you would be a terrible husband if you did leave me."

Jun chuckled lightly. "I'll try to be the perfect husband for you."

"No, I don't want perfect, I just want you to always be with me."

Jun nodded and pressed his lips gently on mine, but it grew passionate when I forced my tongue inside his mouth.

 _Never leave me, Jun._


	8. Chapter 8 - Falitna Needs My Help!

Chapter 8

Falitna Needs My Help?!

A couple of days have passed, but it's been stressful and gloomy. Jun, Goro, Alvah, and the rest of the villagers spent a couple of days burying the villagers from Isamu Village. We all also cleaned up the village. I hated to see it look abandon, yet I felt better that I knew the villager's souls can finally rest in peace.

"Jun?" I called out his name softly as he stared at the empty village.

"I'm fine, Anya. Thank you for being there for me. I couldn't have done all this without you," he whispered.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for you no matter what." I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm always here for you too," he sighed.

"Well, I hope so, since you are my husband and all," I said, hoping to clear the tension.

"And I'm going to be the best husband to you," he stated.

I looked up at him and we grinned at each other, but our mood changed when Alvah interrupted.

"Um, brother, ready to go back home?" Alvah asked.

"I guess so," Jun muttered.

Jun and I looked at the dead village for the last time before returning to Madoka Village.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Jun and I were eating in the dining hall peacefully until Falitna came storming in. I wonder what she wanted? Falitna also helped Jun with cleaning up Isamu Village, but I was surprised we didn't have to ask. She really wanted to help us. I bet she felt bad for Jun…

"Um, Jun can I ask permission to take your fiancée to my mission tomorrow morning?" Falitna asked pleadingly.

"And why would you need her?" Jun raised a brow. "She hardly has been training, so I doubt she would be much help."

"Hey!" I glared at Jun.

I know I haven't been training every day, but it doesn't mean I'm not useful! I can totally help her. I mean I was kind of helpful when Goemon took me on his missions, right?

"Trust me, she'll be helpful," Falitna said sternly.

"What is your mission?" Jun questioned.

"It's personal," Falitna answered.

Falitna wants me to go on a personal mission with her? Something isn't right… Why would she need me?

"She's not going then." Jun snapped.

"But, I helped you with your childhood village for a couple of days!" Falitna whined.

Well, guess we found out why Falitna was helping us with Isamu Village…

"Tell me what your mission is, then I would gladly let her go with you," Jun sighed.

"I can't. It's secret!" Falitna clenched her teeth.

"Then no," Jun said simply.

I felt bad for Falitna, even though I don't know anything about this mission. I kind of wanted to help her out.

"Um, Jun?" I finally spoke up.

"What?"

"I want to help her," I whispered.

"No, I forbid you!" He raised his voice.

"Oh, so now that you put a ring on my finger, you think you can tell me what to do?" I raised my voice just as loud!

Jun snorted. "Anya, there's no way I'm letting you be in danger."

"You don't think I can help her out?" I was starting to get offended. Obviously, Falitna thinks I can handle it! She wouldn't have asked Jun for me to go with her if she didn't think I could do it!

"Anya, I'm not letting you get hurt!" Jun pound his fist on the table.

I stood up from my chair. "I'm going on this mission, and that is final!"

"No, I won't allow it!" He grabbed my wrist, but I pulled away from his grasp.

"Just because you are going to be my husband, doesn't mean you can tell me what I can or cannot do! I am nineteen years old!" I yelled out.

"Yeah, she can do whatever she wants to," Falitna added.

"Stay out of this!" He screamed at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped at him.

"Anya, don't raise your voice at me!" Jun glared.

"Look, if you want a woman who has no backbone then you are marrying the wrong person! I'm leaving and going with Falitna!" I turned my back on him and began to walk towards the dining room door.

"Come back here, Anya!" Jun shouted from behind.

"Falitna, let's leave!" I commanded with pride.

"Hell yeah!" She cheered as we both left the angry Jun!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I hardly got much sleep last night because I wasn't used to sleeping without a man wrapping his arms around me. I stayed in one of the guestrooms with Falitna, and I never felt so lonely. I felt bad for getting in a fight with Jun; he's going through a lot with his childhood village, but I was still angry how he thinks he can control me! I mean he's turning into my father! Why would Jun start ordering me around!?

"Ready to go?" Falitna grinned.

"Can you please tell me what I'm supposed to help you with?" I asked in frustration.

I kept pestering Falitna all last night about this secret mission I'm supposed to help her out with, but she still won't give me any details or hints about it! I was starting to grow suspicious…

"I promise you, it's nothing hard!" Falitna ruffled my hair. "I'll tell you when we are out of this village. I don't want anyone to overhear."

"No one's listening." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Falitna walked over to the door and opened it to see Alvah and Naomi standing there with blank looks on their faces.

"I told you, you were breathing too hard!" Naomi snapped at Alvah.

"I was not!" Alvah snapped back at her.

"Silence! We are leaving! Let us go, Anya." Falitna walked passed the two with her head held high.

I know for a fact Jun asked Naomi and his brother to spy on us! I guess Jun doesn't think Falitna is trustworthy if he's going through all this trouble to find out about her mission. Oh, well. I'm not going to worry about it even though I am nervous on what she wants me to do for her.

I slowly walked passed Alvah and Naomi and gave them a small smile before leaving him. I sure hope this mission is worth all this trouble, Falitna.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Can you tell me now, Falitna? We've been walking in the forest for hours now!" I groaned.

"We've only been walking for fifteen minutes, Anya." Falitna mocked.

"No one is around to hear you, so just tell me already!"

Falitna stopped walking and sighed. "Well, I don't sense anyone here, so I guess I can finally tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Jun!"

"Wow, it's that secretive? Does Sakura know?"

"No! No one knows!"

How does no one know about this mission? Unless…

"Falitna, is this even a mission?" I raised a brow at her.

Falitna bit her lip. "Kind of…"

"Falitna! I fought my fiancé about helping you, and this has nothing to do with a mission?!" I felt my blood boiling in my veins!

"Well, it's like a mission," she muttered.

"Just tell me what you want me to do!"

"Okay, well I'm seeing this guy, and I want you to see if he's into me or if you think he's just trying to use me," Falitna said.

"Wait, so all this trouble for your love life!?" I can't believe her right now!

Falitna hesitated before answering my question. "No."

"You hesitated just to tell me no?! So, why is this so secretive?!"

"Because he's a Shinobu samurai and he's on Jun's father's side, plus he's married…"

"MARRIED!? Well, he sounds like a winner, Falitna!" I thought Falitna was smarter than that! Why would she go with a married man?

"I only slept with him once, but he told me he regrets his marriage after he met me!"

"He's just telling you what you want to hear! He's a smooth talker like Goemon is!" I freaked. "I'm getting out of here!"

"No, please! I never felt this way with anyone else! Please help me, please?!" She begged.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, but if I see right through him then we are leaving and going back to Madoka Village!"

"Deal." She grinned. "Now, let's keep walking!"

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I had no idea where we were at or what village we were close to, but Falitna and I finally stopped to take a break by a lake. She said her "lover" is supposed to meet us here at this exact spot. I hope he doesn't ambush us and we get killed because of her! I had a bad feeling about this…

"Falitna?" A young man who looked around our age came up to us. He was defiantly a Shinobu samurai because he was wearing a black kimono, which is their uniform… He was really attractive, so I understand why Falitna would go through all this trouble for him. He had dark blue long hair and light blue eyes. He also had perfect teeth!

"Hey," she said softly as her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink. Wow, I haven't seen her like this before…

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Anya, and Anya this is Haruo!" Falitna introduced us to each other.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled gently. He seems harmless…

"Nice to meet you too." He grinned.

"How's your wife." Falitna snapped. I guess she wants to get right to the point.

"I want to leave her, you know this, but can you wait a little longer?" He walked up to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"How long do I have to wait, Haruo?" She questioned desperately.

"Until this war is over," he muttered.

"That might take forever!" Falitna lets go of his hands and huffed.

"Come on, Falitna. He just came up to us and you are already fighting?!" I rolled my eyes. I see where she's coming from, but let the man breath before attacking him!

"I understand why you are upset with me, but I promise you I will leave her and marry you," he whispered to her.

"I don't know if I can trust you," she sighed.

"Wait, how long did you guys know each other?" I asked curiously.

"Stay out of it, Anya!" She glared at me.

Is she serious right now?! She's the one who wanted me involved and now she wants me to stay out of it? I can't believe this!

"Let's just enjoy the night together and we'll figure this out later. I just want to enjoy our presence and not worry about anything," he said calmly.

"Fine." Falitna sat on a rock as Haruo sat next to her.

Wait, did he say all night?! I have to spend the night in the woods with these two love birds!? What did I get myself into? No, what did FALITNA get me into?!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

So I finally found more information on Falitna's and Haruo's relationship. They met a couple of days ago while Falitna was on a mission. Her mission was to go to Chiyoko Village disguised as a maid to try and find information for Sakura since they don't know when or where the Shinobu and the Chiyoko ninjas were going to attack next. While Falitna was dressed as a maid, she met Haruo and he immediately fell in love with her. Falitna seduced him to find out information about the Shinobu but she ended up sleeping with him, and she fell in love with him as well.

Falitna's identity was figured out, but Haruo ended up killing most of the Chiyoko ninjas and he helped her escape out of the village. Haruo then confessed to her about his wife, but it was an arranged marriage and he had no choice, so I think that is why Falitna took me with her to meet him tonight because I was in the same situation as him.

He promised to her countless of times how he will leave his wife and the Shinobu Village once the war is completely over. He also promised to have her hand in marriage.

I'm not going to lie, but I actually believe him! I think he truly cares for Falitna. I can tell by the way he looks at her like he can't take his eyes off of her! Plus, he's very sweet and charming. I thought he could've been undercover and had a mission to eliminate her, but he saved her from all those Chiyoko ninjas, so that's enough proof for me to realize he loves her.

"Falitna, you need to stop pestering him!" I lectured. "It's hard as it is what he's going through and you are not making his life any easier."

"Sorry," Falitna muttered to him.

"It's fine. I understand." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

It was getting dark and Haruo built us a fire. Now we are eating dinner while we all talked about their relationship. It was very peaceful until.

"ANYA!" My name was shouted in anger.

I recognized that voice and my eyes immediately widened. "Jun?"

"What are you doing here with a Shinobu samurai that's on my father's side?!" Jun came up to us and took out his samurai sword out of his scabbard. He immediately pointed his sword at Haruo.

"You know King Jun?!" Haruo gasped.

"Yeah, he's my fiancé," I said simply.

"FIANCE?!" Haruo's face started to grow pale.

"Answer my question, Anya. Why are you with a Shinbu samurai?!" Jun had a tight grip on his sword as he still had it pointed at Haruo.

"He's not a threat! Put the sword back, Jun!" I clenched my teeth.

"Wait, so you are the girl that everyone talks about?! You're the reason why Jun turned his back on his father to join the Takara, right?" Haruo's voice was shaky as he asked his question.

"Yeah." I shrugged then I turned my attention back to Jun. "PUT THE SWORD AWAY!"

"Not until you tell me why you are with him!" Jun spat.

I looked at Falitna to figure out if she would be mad if I came clean. She took a deep breath and nodded. I then explained Jun everything about Falitna's and Haruo's relationship. I was surprised Jun didn't grow suspicious, but maybe it's because Haruo did the same exact thing as Jun did for me. Jun refused his fate to be with me just like Haruo is doing for Falitna…

"I wish you didn't bring my wife into this, though," Jun muttered to Falitna as he sat next to me on the ground.

"I just wanted to make sure Haruo truly cares about me and is not using me," she whined.

"I'm not using you, I really care about you, Falitna," Haruo whispered.

"I care about you too." She smiled at him.

While the two were in deep conversation, I pouted at Jun. I don't want him to be mad at me for the fight we had yesterday.

"I'm not mad," he sighed.

"Oh, thank god!" I grinned.

"But, I don't want you going on any missions unless I'm with you, got it?" He asked sternly.

I thought about it for a moment, and I did actually miss Jun when Falitna and I started this little "mission" or whatever it was… I wouldn't mind being by his side all the time. I mean I am his wife and all.

"Okay, fine." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to object?" He asked.

"No, I missed you during this whole experience, so…" I yawned.

"I missed you too and I was worried. I didn't want you to get hurt," he confessed.

"I just wish you had a little more faith in me, Jun. It's annoying you think I'm THAT weak."

"It's not that I think you're weak, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if you were gone." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Jun…" I didn't know what to say to that. Have I overreacted yesterday? I thought he was ordering me around because he thought I was his property or something, but in reality, he was just worried about me. I hope we never get into another fight again! I care about him too much and yelling at each other just makes our marriage complicating…

"I love you, please let me stay by your side. Let me be with you when you leave our village," he whispered.

"Okay, as long as I can be by your side too. I can't afford to lose you either."

"Anya…"

I lifted my head off his shoulder and immediately pressed my lips against his. We began to kiss hungrily until we heard Falitna clear her throat.

"You know there're others around," she said mockingly.

I pulled away from Jun's lips and felt my face heating up, but Jun, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"Anya, let's go somewhere more private," Jun smirked.

"Now?!" I whined.

"Yeah, come on!" Jun stood up and held his hand out for me.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and we walked hand in hand away from Haruo and Falitna.

"He really is in love with her. Who knew a cold man like Jun could ever fall in love," I heard Haruo whisper to Falitna.

"Yeah, he'll risk his life for her. They are truly in love." Falitna agreed.

I smiled at their words as I looked up at Jun. I couldn't survive this world without him. I am very lucky to have him in my life, and I'm grateful to be his wife…


	9. Chapter 9 - Our Love Is Strong

Chapter 9

Our Love Is Strong

"Not bad, Anya," Jun said softly.

Jun and I went back to Madoka Village early in the morning to give Falitna and her secret lover time to themselves. Falitna made Jun swear not to tell anyone about Haruo. He was annoyed, but he did promise her he wouldn't tell a single soul.

Now, I was practicing my aim with my bow. I was really hitting the target, but I couldn't get a bullseye. I blame Jun for distracting me because I always get nervous when he's around me while I train…

"I am better than this, I swear!" I whined.

"You're doing fine. Don't beat yourself up," he whispered.

I wanted to try again, so I grabbed an arrow, placed it in the bow, pulled back, and… "DAMN!" I cried out. The arrow landed a little above the bullseye.

"Here, let me try something." Jun grabbed my arms gently from behind and guided me to position my bow. He then guided me to pull the bow back and it was a bullseye!

"You're not going to guide me during the war, though," I sighed as I turned my head. He immediately pressed his lips against mine and I dropped my bow and quiver to turn around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as his hands roamed my back.

"I want you right here and right now," he said seductively as he pushed me down on the ground.

"We can't do this in broad daylight, Jun!"

"Sure we can. You're going to be my wife, so what's the problem?" He asked as he pinned my wrists.

"The problem is someone might see us."

Jun ignored me and began to suck on my neck. I tried my best not to moan out, but it couldn't be done. It just felt really good when he sucks my neck like that. He then opened the front of my kimono and massaged my breasts while he kept sucking my neck.

"Jun." I cried out.

I felt him smirking against my neck as he kept massaging my breasts. He then traveled kisses down my collarbone to my right nipple. He bit lightly causing me to moan out in pleasure. I know for a fact he left a mark there… I felt him circling his tongue around my nipple then he did the same with my other nipple as he felt my entrance with his fingers. I knew my panties were soaking from him pleasing me…

"You're ready, yet you didn't want to do this here," he muttered. He lowered himself and pulled my panties down. I felt the cold breeze from the wind hitting my sex…

"Mhm. Don't tease me anymore," I begged.

"But, it's fun," he smirked as he began to lick up and down my entrance. He was groaning softly as he kept going. He finally stuck his whole tongue inside me causing me to arch my back. He pumped in and out for a little while, but he stopped. I wish he didn't to tell you the truth…

"You want more, Anya?" He looked up at me with lustful eyes.

I can only moan in response. I guess it was good enough for him because he inserted two fingers inside me as he violently licked my clit. I kept calling his name as my climax was reaching its peak.

"JUN!" I finally reached my limit and came all over. He licked it all up before he rose up.

I sat up and helped him remove his clothing, but I immediately bent down and put his length in my mouth. He was shocked with my actions, yet I didn't care. I bobbed my head up and down until I choked.

"Take your time, there's no rush," he whispered as he ran his finger through my hair.

I took his advice and went slower, but after a little while, he made me let go of him and pushed me to the ground again. I rested my right leg on his shoulder as he slammed into me. I cried out as he went a fast pace. I felt my body growing numb as he kept going and going. This felt amazing… I never want us to stop.

We then changed positions and I was straddling him while he was lying on the ground. I went a fast pace as he gripped my hips. We kept called each other's names until we cried out and reached our climax together.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"I was thinking…" Jun muttered as we sat on a rock and watched the sunset.

"Hm?"

"We should tell your parents about us."

"WHAT?!" I did not like that idea at all! I refuse to go back to my old village and deal with my cheating father.

"Anya, they have the right to know about our plans for the future."

"No, they don't! I never want to visit my childhood village ever again!" I whined.

I honestly think my father would be relieved that I was marrying Jun and not Goemon. My father grew a liking towards Jun anyways, yet I still didn't want to see him. My parents' marriage is a lie and it was my father's fault.

"It's the right thing to do, Anya."

He was right, but I don't care. I really want nothing to do with my family. The only family members I would still visit or talk to was Sora and my grandmother, but that's it! I wonder if my father's attitude would change if I told him the big news? Why should I care, though? I wasn't put on this earth for my father's approval.

"You aren't telling your father," I whispered harshly.

Jun chuckled lightly. "You know the reason why, Anya."

I rolled my eyes and sigh. I know he's going to keep pestering me about this. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Tomorrow."

"How about in a couple of months?" I begged.

"No, I want to do it as soon as possible."

I thought about it for a second. I really didn't want to see my father especially right away, but if this is what Jun wants from me then I guess I should consider it.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Great, we'll leave first thing in the morning. I know this is hard for you, but this is for the best." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I naturally rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm only doing this for you, not my father."

Jun tightened his grip on me. "I know, but it will work out if we tell them."

"Yeah, we'll see," I said annoyingly.

 _I sure hope he is right…_

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I was preparing my bath, but I was distracted about traveling to Sachiko Village. I don't know if I'm ready to face my father. I was still angry with him for cheating on my mother. I came to the conclusion that he is a low life and doesn't deserve to know anything about my future, but I can't back down now. I don't want Jun to be disappointed in me. He really wants them to know about us.

"You sure can be a handful, Jun," I said to myself as I stripped and lowered myself in the bath. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but the bathroom door flung open. I thought it was Jun, but it was Nobuyuki instead!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screeched as I covered my chest with my hands, but he crept towards me.

"You've been around that asshole this whole time… I finally have you to myself." He looked at me with lustful eyes.

"You're just afraid he'll kill you, you worthless freak!" I sunk lower in the tub.

He went to grab me, but Jun came out of nowhere with his sword pressed against the side of Nobuyuki's neck.

"I should slice your head off right here and now, but my in-laws wouldn't be pleased," Jun muttered as he still had his blade against Nobuyuki's neck.

"She mine! There's no way her parents are going to pick you over me!" Nobuyuki gritted his teeth.

"We'll see about that." Jun lightly chuckled.

Nobuyuki huffed while Jun finally put his blade away even though I really wanted him to slice Nobuyuki's neck, but Jun's right, my parents would not approve if he killed Nobuyuki.

Before anything else was said, Nobuyuki ran out of the bathroom in fear as Jun sighed.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you or see you?" Jun asked in concern.

"No, you came just in time. Thank you."

Jun sat down on the edge of the tube while I began to wash myself. I felt his eyes were glued to my body.

"I can't leave you alone for a second without you getting in trouble," he smirked.

"Yeah, it's really sad." I lowered my head.

"No, I don't mind. I like protecting you." He patted my head softly.

"What would I do without you, Jun? I really do need you to survive."

"I need you to survive as well, Anya."

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Anya, time to wake up," I heard Jun spoke softly in my ear, but I groaned in response. I just wanted to stay in his bed all day. I'm not looking forward to seeing my father.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" I asked pleadingly.

"No, I have to train my men tomorrow, so It's now or never," he answered.

I rolled over to the side so I wasn't facing him. "Never."

"Anya."

"Fine." I sat up from his bed and stretched. "Do I have to bring my bow?"

"No, I can protect you. We shouldn't be running into any problems."

"My father is a problem," I countered.

Jun ruffled my hair and got up to get dressed. I hesitated, but then I realized I couldn't get out of this, so I got ready too. I just wore a light pink kimono, put a little make-up on, and combed my hair. I wasn't worried about my father's approval; I just honestly don't want to see him.

"Ready, Anya?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

We both left his room and we immediately went to the stables to get Jun's horse. Of course, I rode up front while he controlled the horse's reigns from behind me. Jun made the horse go full speed, I guess he was anxious to get there, yet I wouldn't mind taking all the time in the world.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It only took a couple of hours to get to my home village, thanks to Jun's shortcut plus we didn't take any breaks. Now, we were putting his horse in the town's stable, but I felt my body tense up when I realize I will see my father any second.

"Don't tell me you are nervous, Anya?" Jun asked calmly.

"Of course not! I'm just not ready to see him, that's all," I muttered.

"It's not a big deal. If anything does happen, I'm right here with you."

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay…"

"Let us go then." He took my hand in his and we began to walk towards my house. It was only early afternoon and I prayed in my head that we will leave before dinnertime, but I know my mother will make us stay over. Thank goodness Jun has to train his men tomorrow, so that is the perfect excuse not to stay!

"Here we are," Jun whispered.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I knocked on the door.

"Hello? ANYA!" Sora squealed.

"Sister!" I was so happy she was the one who answered the door.

"Come in!" She moved out of the way so that Jun and I can walk pass her. The three of us sat at the dining room table and Sora immediately saw my engagement ring on my finger.

"WAIT, YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Sora gasped.

"Yeah, it wasn't too long ago." I felt joy building up inside me. I'm excited my sister was interested in my engagement.

"I'm so happy for you even though I knew Jun was going to purpose sooner or later!" Sora said.

Jun grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it won't be so bad seeing my father as long as Jun is by my side.

"Oh! Do you guys want some tea? I'll go prepare some! Our father and mother went to the markets to get some food, so they'll be back shortly. Katashi is also here too, by the way," Sora explained.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I groaned. I don't want him around, plus I don't want him to know about my engagement, but I bet he found out through the grapevine…

Sora ignored me to go in the kitchen to prepare us some tea while I muttered to myself how this was a bad idea, but Jun tried to soothe me.

"It's not too late to bail, you know!" I went to stand up, but Jun pushed me lightly back down in my chair.

"Everything will be okay, just relax," he whispered.

"Whatever," I sighed.

In no time, Sora came back in the dining room with a tray that had a teapot and some cups on it. She set it down gently on the table, and Jun and I began to prepare ourselves some tea.

"Katashi is up in his room." Sora sat back down in her seat.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice, Anya." Sora stuck her tongue out causing me to laugh. I sure missed my sister.

While we kept drinking our tea, I heard my parents coming in through the front door, but they froze when they saw Jun and I sitting here.

"Anya?!" My mother started to tear up.

"Hi mother, father," I said bluntly.

"It's good to see you," my father muttered.

"I have something to tell you two." I wanted to get straight to the point. "Jun proposed to me and I said yes, so I will be his wife shortly."

My mother and father stood there silently, but they showed me no emotion. I wonder what they are thinking? Wait, I could careless.

"I'm very happy for you. I knew you didn't want to marry Nobuyuki, but I'm happy you are marrying King Jun. I hope we are invited to your wedding." My mother gently smiled at Jun and me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm grateful you're marrying him and not that arrogant ninja," My father commented.

"I'm not here to bash Goemon. I'm only here to tell you about my future with Jun," I stated bluntly.

"Well, I approve," my father said simply.

"I didn't come for your approval just to state a fact." I snapped.

"Anya!" Jun glared at me.

"Sorry." I hung my head.

"Well, you probably want to tell your grandmother, so I'll invite her over for dinner!" My mother suggested.

"That would be great," Jun answered for me.

"I don't want to stay here long, though," I whined.

"Awe, come on, Anya. I never get to see you! It will be fun!" Sora chimed in.

"Fine, but I'll only stay a little while for you." I pinched her cheek playfully.

"Well, I better start cooking if we are having more people staying for dinner!" My mother rushed into the kitchen to prepare early for our dinner while my father sat next to Jun. I grew annoyed how my father and Jun bonded right away and started talking about useless things. They act like Sora and I wasn't even here!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It felt like forever, but it was finally dinnertime. My grandmother was happy for Jun and me. She even gave us her blessings, which I was grateful for. Anyways, we all ate our dinner in silence until Katashi started to talk to my fiancé about the war, and of course, my father had to jump in. I blocked their conversation by talking to Sora about her boyfriend, Yamato. I guess he, at least, visits her once every couple of months. I can't wait until this war is over so he can see her more. It must be hard for Sora to hardly be with him…

"So, Jun, Anya, are you going to stay the night?" My mother asked out of nowhere.

"No, Jun has to train his men…"

Jun interrupted. "We can stay over if it is not too much trouble."

I glared at Jun while my mother grinned.

"Of course, you two can stay!" My mother cheered.

"Great," I mumbled.

Jun smirked at me while I rolled my eyes, but I'll admit one thing, it's nice how all my family members accept Jun as my husband to be.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After dinner, I told everyone stories about living in Madoka Village with Jun. By the time I was finished with my tales, it was time for bed. Jun and I, of course, went into my room to get ready to sleep since we'll be leaving early in the morning to go back to his village.

"I told you everything would be okay," he whispered as he pulled me into his embrace. We both were sharing one futon.

"Yeah, I don't regret coming here. It was nice for them to accept you even though I would've married you no matter what!" I nuzzled into his chest.

"I knew they would accept me. They love me," Jun said boldly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anya?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

I looked up at him even though I couldn't make out his features in the dark. "For what?"

"For accepting my proposal and making me the happiest man alive."

"Jun, I love you."

"I love you too."

Words can't describe how happy I am to be his fiancée and to share a future with him. Our love can only get stronger from here because he is my world.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nightmares

Chapter 10

Nightmares

" _Anya? Wake up, Anya."_

 _I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a field of flowers? I sat up from where I was laying and looked around. Someone keeps calling my name, yet I couldn't see anyone…_

 _Where am I?_

" _Anya."_

 _I turned my head and saw Goemon looking down at me. He had a small smile on his face while my eyes widened. If this is another nightmare about him then I want to wake up now!_

" _Why?" I managed to ask._

" _Even though you are marrying another man, you'll never forget me, Anya. You belong to me," he whispered._

" _No, I don't love you anymore. You betrayed me! I love Jun! He'll never leave me like you did!" I argued._

 _He crouched down so he was eye leveled with me and touched my face softly. "Keep telling yourself that… You'll always still love me no matter how much you try and convince yourself that you don't."_

 _I flinched away from his touch and stood up to run away from him, but he wrapped his arms from behind me. I felt his hot breath on my neck; he felt… Warm._

" _Let go…" I hate how I feel secure in his arms…_

" _My grip isn't that tight. You can break free, you know," he whispered in my ear._

 _I took a deep breath to get out of his embrace, yet I was hesitant… Why am I second-guessing? Do I truly want to stay in his arms?_

" _You'll always love me, Anya, and I'll always love you too."_

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I gasped as I sat up from my futon, but I immediately covered my mouth when I realized Jun is sleeping next to me. I don't want him to know I had another bad dream about Goemon.

I wish I could fall back asleep, but after that nightmare, I started to ponder the thought that I'll never be over Goemon. Is the reason why I'm marrying Jun is to forget about Goemon? I truly love Jun, though, yet I keep dreaming about Goemon…

"Anya?" Jun called out my name in a sheepish voice.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" He went to sit up from the futon, but I gently pushed him back down.

"No, I'm going back to sleep."

Jun pulled me down into his embrace and I snuggled into him. I closed my eyes, praying I will go back to sleep.

 _Why don't I feel as secure in his arms like I did with Goemon's?_

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It was morning and I didn't get much sleep. Goemon was haunting my mind the whole night. Am I going to keep dreaming about him even after I marry Jun? Maybe, I should reconsider getting married, but I do love Jun… The only bad thing is do I love Goemon more than Jun? Have I seriously not gotten over Goemon?

Jun and I were finally leaving my home village. We said our goodbyes to my family, promising to visit as soon as possible. Jun notice I wasn't myself… I tried to play it off, but I don't think I can… I think I am going crazy because of Goemon and he's not even here!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

We were finally back at Madoka Village, and I still wasn't myself. I hope Jun doesn't figure out who is running through my mind. I don't want him to be mad at me. Should I tell someone about these nightmares I've been having about Goemon, or should I just keep it to myself?

Jun left me alone in his room to go train his men. I was going to train with Naomi, but I felt sick to my stomach. I do really miss Goemon… I can't get my mind off of him.

"Anya?" I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I muttered.

Falitna walked into the room and frowned. "Geez, you look like death."

I scowled at her. "Thanks."

"Did you and Jun have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from tearing up. "I can't tell you."

"Hey! I told you my dark secret, so spill!" Falitna sat next to me on Jun's bed.

"You can't tell anyone! You're the only person I'm telling."

"Go on."

"I've been having nightmares about Goemon, and at first, I thought it wasn't a big deal, but last night I realized I'm not over him. I think I agreed to marry Jun just to get my mind off of Goemon, yet I don't think it's a good idea," I explained.

Falitna closed her eyes and inhaled. "I knew you weren't over him."

"I mean, I do love Jun, but I don't know if he's the one. I'm happy when I'm around him and he does EVERYTHING for me, yet deep down, I know I love Goemon more… Am I a bad person?"

Falitna grabbed my hands in hers. "You can't help how you feel, Anya."

"But, I don't know what to do! I don't want to break Jun's heart…"

"If you feel like Jun isn't the one for you, and someone else is, then you have to call off the marriage because if you don't, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

Falitna was right. If I marry Jun, then I'll not be happy here. I know I'll probably never see Goemon again, but what is the point of me marrying Jun when I don't love him with all my heart? I can't believe I'm realizing my true feelings now, or is it because I'm stopping myself from covering them?

"Besides, I know Goemon is thinking about you too," she whispered.

I snorted. "Goemon is in a different country, I doubt it, plus I know he's probably with another."

"That's not what I heard," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Falitna was silent, but she took a deep breath. "I have been getting letters from Hiroko about Goemon…"

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Let me finish, she wrote how he talks about you constantly and when a woman tries to seduce him he turns them down effortlessly. You really changed him, Anya. I mean, we all knew he stopped his playboy days, but you haven't seen him in a very long time, and he still cares and loves you."

"Did you tell her about my engagement?" I lowered my head.

"Yeah, but I told her not to tell him. I think you should be the one who tells him."

I sighed. "Why haven't you told me about those letters?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you were truly in love with Jun or not. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with him. I'm sorry, I should've known you weren't over Goemon."

I buried my face in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do, and it says to be with Goemon," Falitna answered.

"You're right. How am I going to tell Jun, though? I'm going to hurt him."

"I don't know, but I'll tell you this, it has to be soon because Goemon is coming back here before you know it," she warned.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, his mission is almost over…"

I'm going to see him soon? How am I going to face him?! Is he going to be mad that I agreed to marry Jun?!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Falitna left me alone with my thoughts about Goemon, and how I'm going to call off my engagement with Jun. Should I wait until tomorrow? I think it would kill me more if I call it off because I do really care for Jun it's just not enough. I feel like a bad person for leading him on, yet I was leading myself on too. I'm such an idiot to think I can get over my one true love. I'm sorry, Goemon…

"Anya?" Jun came in his bedroom and my body immediately tensed up.

"Hey," I whispered.

He slowly walked up to me to give me a kiss, but I flinched away.

"Anya?"

"Um, I'm still not feeling good."

"Well, let me make you feel better," he said seductively as he went to open the front of my kimono.

"I SAID I'M NOT FEELING GOOD!" I pushed him away and stood up.

"What is with you today? Did I do something wrong?!" He shouted out.

"I just want to be alone!"

"It's about him, isn't it?!" His voice darkened.

"Who?!" I played dumb, but I knew he was talking about Goemon.

"You know who I'm talking about! You had another nightmare about him!" He snapped.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was now or never. "Yes, I had another dream about him…"

"Pathetic," he muttered.

"I'm still in love with him, Jun. I thought I could get over him, but I can't. I still have feelings for him," I confessed.

Jun's eyes widened. "So, our love is just a lie."

"No, it's not." I slowly walked up to him, but he took a couple of steps back.

"Get out of my face," he said harshly.

"Jun…"

"GET OUT!"

I studied Jun as he gritted his teeth. He's upset with me, but I couldn't blame him. I used him to try and forget about Goemon and it failed. I took Jun for granted… I feel awful.

"NOW!" He pointed at the door.

I didn't say a word as I left his room. Where am I going to go now? I shouldn't stay in his mansion anymore… I'm no longer welcome here.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I went to the town's bar to come up with a plan on how to get back to Asami Island. Should I ask Falitna to come with me? I'm sure she has better things to do than to help me, though. It's not too far of a walk to go to Takara's dock, right?

"Hey, did you hear about Jun's new mistress?" I heard a drunken man whispering to another man.

 _Mistress?_

"Yeah, I thought it was a rumor, but a couple of people saw her. I heard the king signed the papers and everything…" The man answered him.

"I thought he wasn't going to bother with a mistress since he's so in love with his soon to be wife, but I guess it's a lie," a third man said.

So, Jun signed a contract for a mistress, and I was worried about breaking his heart! That two-timer! I should march back to the mansion to throw my engagement ring at him, but what's the point? I honestly never want to see him again. I'm glad I found out now before I actually married that jerk! He lied to me… He didn't just love me at all!

"Um, excuse me?" I called out to the three men.

They all froze in place. Did they just realize I heard their whole conversation?

I rolled my eyes and took Jun's ring off my finger. "Can you give this back to him?" I knew they might pawn the ring, but why should I care? He would've given it to the mistress anyways!

"Um, please ignore us. We were kidding!" One of the men blurted out.

There's no sense in talking about this. Jun's and I's relationship was already doomed before I even found out about this mistress. I didn't say a word, but I handed the ring to one of the men. I then left the bar to go to the woods. I can't wait to be back on my private island away from everyone. I am a little upset about this mistress, yet I should be happy Jun won't be heartbroken.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Where am I?!" I shouted out. How can I get lost?! It's already dark out and I've been roaming around the woods for a good hour now… What am I going to do?! There's no one to help me.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and gasped when I saw Rokuro Shiori standing there before me. I went to go run, but he grabbed my wrist from behind tightly.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Or what? You don't even have a weapon," he mocked as he pulled his blade out of his scabbard he then pressed it against my neck. "I'm going to kill you right here, right now. Not Jun or Goemon can save you now."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. This is it. My life is going to end and no one is here to witness it… I closed my eyes, hoping I won't feel any pain.

"LET GO OF HER!" I heard Jun's voice roar.

 _Jun?_

I opened my eyes as Rokuro screamed from behind. Rokuro loosened his grip on my wrist and I immediately ran away from him. Jun must've stabbed him in the back…

"Damn, you!" Rokuro hissed as he kneeled down before his brother.

"You're the one who shall die!" Jun pointed his sword under Rokuro's chin.

I can't believe Jun has a good chance of killing his brother, but I cursed it when Chiyoko ninjas appeared out of nowhere. They then threw their smoke bombs at us, so we couldn't see anything. Jun and I coughed until the smoke cleared; the ninjas and Rokuro were long gone…

"No surprise," Jun muttered as he put his sword back in his scabbard.

 _I could've been dead, but Jun saved me…_

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"What do you mean? I saved you and you have the nerve to use that tone with me?!"

"I'm going back to Asami Island!"

"You almost got yourself killed!" Jun snapped.

"Why do you care?!"

"Why are you being a brat?! I'm the one who should be mad! You told me you love Goemon more than me then you give three drunks my engagement ring I gave you, and now this!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one getting a mistress, yet you love me, right?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Mistress?" Jun tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me! Those men at the bar said you signed a contract for a mistress!"

"I did not! I told you I only want you, why would I want a mistress?"

"Whatever. I don't care! I'm leaving." I turned my back, but Jun hugged me from behind.

"I can't let you go. I swear I didn't sign for any mistresses because I only need you. I love you, Anya, even if you love Goemon more than me. I'll do everything in my power to get you to only love me!"

I felt my heart sinking. He still loves me even though I told him I love another…

"Jun, I don't know…"

Jun interrupted. "Just wait. Don't think or act yet. There's something between us, I know for a fact."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "Okay…"

"Let's go back to the mansion. It's starting to get cold out," he ordered softly.

I let go of him and nodded. We walked back in silence because my mind is racing… Can Jun really get me to only love him?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It didn't take us long to get back to the mansion, but as soon as we got there, a woman dressed in a see through kimono jumped on Jun and kissed him firmly on the lips. I stood there in shocked while I watched the two of them.

"So, this is your mistress," I muttered.

Jun pulled the woman away from him. "No, this must be some kind of mistake!"

I snorted. "Save it. We're through."

"Good, I can have the king all to myself!" The mistress purred and threw herself on Jun again.

"Anya!" Jun tried to push the mistress away, but she had a tight grip on him.

I have seen enough and I turned my back on the two of them. Wow, Jun is just like my father; he's nothing but a cheater…

"ANYA! WAIT!" Jun pleaded, but I walked out of the mansion with my hand over my heart.

 _Why did he save me when he had someone waiting for him here?_

Tears formed in my eyes as I walked slowly into town. I couldn't go back in the woods because it's suicide, but I can't be around him either… What am I going to do? I shouldn't care that Jun found another, yet it was killing me inside… Do I really love Jun more than I thought?


	11. Chapter 11 - Stupid Mistress

Chapter 11

Stupid Mistress

It is starting to get dark out and there is nowhere to go. I didn't want to face Jun and I didn't want to deal with the drunks at the town's bar.

 _Now, what?_

"Anya?!" I heard Naomi's voice from behind me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"What's wrong? Why are you roaming around town like a zombie?" She asked.

Should I come clean to her about my nightmares? I know she wouldn't judge me, but I feel guilty for still having feelings for Goemon. I should be happy with Jun because he gives me the world, but yet it wasn't enough.

"Anya?"

"Sorry, um, I don't know what to do," I muttered.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I still have feelings for Goemon and it took me this long to realize it! I was lying to myself, Naomi! I thought I could move on, but I can't," I confessed.

"Does Jun know about this?"

"Yeah, I told him earlier today and he was angry with me then he changed his mind and said he can get me to only love him," I explained.

Naomi frowned. "I should've known you weren't over Goemon. I mean you always hide your emotions on everything!"

"That's true, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. It's killing me, Naomi."

"Sometimes we can't help how we feel, and when we try, we end up being miserable."

Wow, Falitna said something so similar. They are both right, I can't hide my emotions no matter how much I try. I have to face that I'll never be over Goemon and I'll never love Jun more than him…

"So, you're saying I should go with my gut feeling?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, if you truly love Goemon then go for him. He's coming back here soon, by the way."

I deeply sighed. "Am I the only one who didn't know this news?"

"Pretty much," she answered.

"I see…"

"But, hey, how are you going to break it off with Jun AGAIN?"

"I don't have to. He signed a contract for a mistress plus he has his ring back, so I don't need to see him," I said bluntly.

"Wait, what?!" Naomi gasped.

"He signed…"

Naomi interrupted me. "I heard you, but that doesn't sound like Jun."

"Well, it's true! I saw her!"

"No, that can't be right. He's like madly in love with you." She argued.

"Naomi, I saw her with my own two eyes, he tried to lie about it but he got caught. She kissed him on the lips in front of me."

"I need to tell Alvah about this," she muttered.

"No, there's no need."

"I'm going to, and what are you going to do?"

"Good question," I sighed.

"Sounds like this mistress thing is bothering you if you won't go back to the mansion." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it's because I have too much pride to go inside my ex-fiancé's mansion!" I snapped.

"Whatever, Anya. Why don't you stay at the town's hotel? I can spot you if you want," Naomi suggested.

"I got enough money, thanks!" Why didn't I think of that? Have all my emotional feelings ruined my train of thought?

"Um, okay. I'll check on you later. I have to talk to Alvah."

"No, you don't!" I groaned. "Jun's a two-timer, nothing else to say about it!"

"You know if it was Goemon, you would be freaking out."

"Yeah, you're right."

If Goemon was the one with a mistress then I would yell at him, but I have no desire to do the same for Jun. I guess that proves one of my reasons that I care for Goemon more than him…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After I talked to Naomi, I went and got myself a room in the town's hotel. I kept tossing and turning in my futon, thinking about Goemon…

 _I can't move and I felt numb. What's going on? Vines were wrapped around my ankles and wrists. I am pinned to a tree, yet I'm not afraid. I feel calm?_

" _Hey."_

 _Goemon appeared before me and touched my cheek lightly._

" _Goemon?" I couldn't believe he's here in front of me._

 _He gently smiled at me as he kept rubbing my cheek slowly. I'm drowning in his light golden eyes. If I died right here against this tree, I wouldn't mind…_

 _I accidently blinked, but I wish I didn't because Goemon wasn't in front of me anymore, but instead… Jun._

" _I'll make you love me, Anya. We have something special," he whispered in sorrow._

 _I felt pains in my ankles and wrists; the thorns on the vines were digging into me! It hurts! I cried out in pain while Jun tried to soothe me._

" _I love Goemon and no one else!" I cried out._

" _No, you don't because if you did you wouldn't let me be with you!" He snapped._

 _I felt the thorns going deeper into my flesh. "No, no…" I cried out._

" _We'll be together forever…" He smirked._

"NO!" I screamed out as I sat up from my futon… It was only a nightmare…

My whole body is drenched in sweat. I wonder what time it is? Is it almost morning? I wonder…

Before I went out of the futon to look out the window, I heard the guest room bedroom slam open.

"ANYA!" Jun yelled out.

Great, Naomi must've told him my location. Jun is the last person I want to see right now especially since he got this new woman in his life.

"I want nothing to do with you," I said simply.

Jun walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "I got set up."

"What?"

"The town's minister forged my signature on the contract so I would be with his daughter," he explained.

I felt my heart sinking, so Jun wasn't two-timing me. He's been loyal to me this whole time. I'm the one two-timing him… I feel… Awful.

"Anya?"

Tears were forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't deserve you. You deserve a woman who loves you and only you. Who won't think of another man while you take care of her."

"No, that's not true. I need you… I love you," he whispered.

"I can't." My tears were rolling down my cheeks and Jun tried to wipe them away, but I flinched.

"You're the only one for me, Anya. I won't let you go back to him! He can't give you everything like I can!" He clenched his teeth. "I can't lose you."

I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't sob. Jun wrapped his arms around me and I hated it… I also hate that I'm letting him comfort me. I should push him away and express my feelings for Goemon again, but why can't I? Why am I letting him touch me like this? I don't understand my feelings anymore.

"Stay by my side, Anya. Please? You won't regret it," he said softly in my ear.

"Jun… I'm so confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about. Love me and never let me go!"

I looked up at him and we locked eyes. Can I truly hide my feelings about Goemon again, or will they keep coming back?

"Jun…"

"Take the ring back, please," he begged.

"The ring," I repeated.

He pulled the ring from the inside of his kimono and immediately slid it on my finger. I stared at it in awe… Being Jun's wife wouldn't be so bad, but how could I marry a man who doesn't have my whole heart and soul?

"We'll work this out, Anya, I promise. I'll get you to forget about him."

I only could nod. There's nothing more to say about this situation. He's just going to keep dismissing the issue about me loving Goemon, plus I'm afraid to break his heart. He doesn't deserve it… Unlike me, he deserves the world…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

Jun and I were walking back to the mansion, even though I told him I wanted to stay in the hotel to think things through. He really doesn't want to let go of me, and it is killing me…

He told me the minister is in the village's dungeon for forging Jun's name on that contract. As for the mistress, he got her escorted out of the village. I'm not going to lie, but I'm happy he didn't sign for a mistress, which didn't make sense. Wouldn't I want him to move on, or did I like the fact he only wants me in his life? I'm turning selfish and I'm starting to be disgusted with myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Is he serious right now? I'm an emotional wreck and he's asking if I'm alright…

"Yeah," I sighed.

Before he said anything else, I felt time has stopped and I was frozen in place. My eyes widened at the person standing in front of the mansion. Is it another nightmare, or is this reality? It's him!

"Goemon?"


	12. Chapter 12 - You Had Me

Chapter 12

"You Had Me, You Always Have!"

"Anya," Goemon spoke my name softly, but then he eyed my engagement ring on my finger and frowned.

"If you think you have come back to take her away then you are gladly mistaken!" Jun spat.

Goemon ignored Jun and stared deep into my eyes. "You're engaged?"

"Yes, to me, and I'll never leave her like you did," Jun answered for me.

"I see." Goemon gazed down at the ground.

I want to talk to Goemon and find out why he left me, but what's the point in talking about the past? I missed Goemon so much… He's right in front of me, yet I couldn't speak to him. My heart began to ache and my throat is drying up…

"Come, Anya. We should retire." Jun dragged me away from Goemon, but I turned my head to see him for the last time and he just looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Anya, do you want to join me in the bath?" Jun asked seductively.

"No, I think I'm going to lie down," I muttered.

"Honestly, Anya I'm sick of you worrying about him; he left you, remember? I would never do that to you! He broke your heart while I mend it, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jun shouted out.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Jun. I just want to go to bed," I said simply.

"Whatever." Jun left me to go take his bath while I settled in his bed.

I closed my eyes, hoping I will fall asleep, but it's no use. How can I sleep when Goemon is in this mansion somewhere? I really want to see him and explain myself. He has the right to know why I'm engaged to Jun…

I know he left me out of nowhere, but I don't care anymore. I'm still in love with him! I can't live without him and I'm a fool to think I can! I made a terrible mistake… I'll never refuse my emotions ever again!

I heard Jun's footsteps coming in the room and I shut my eyes tight, so I didn't have to talk to him about this situation. I felt him moving my bangs away from my face softly. He then kissed me on my forehead.

"Anya, are you asleep?" Jun asked desperately.

I didn't answer. I can't face him right now because I'm a coward, and I know I am wrong for leading him on this long… How am I going to break this engagement? No, the real question is should I break this engagement? He tried to mend my heart, and I thought it worked yet it was all a lie. I lied to myself because it was easier this way.

"Anya?"

I held my breath. Is he going to try and wake me up? I want him to just crawl in bed and try to sleep…

"Anya."

I opened my eyes slowly and frowned. "What?"

"I need you tonight," he answered.

I knew exactly what he wanted and I refuse. Having sex with Jun is the last thing I want to do right now. "Not tonight."

"Because of him," he muttered.

"No, because I'm tired." I rolled over to the side to avoid Jun.

"I guess I'll go for a walk then," he said to himself annoyingly.

I'm actually happy he's giving us some space. I knew I should have just stayed in the town's hotel. Jun is trying to force our relationship, yet it's making everything worse. He can't force love, can he?

After he left, I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep, but then I heard the door open.

 _He's back._

I didn't dare to move. I kept my eyes closed and prayed he will just go to bed, yet he didn't. I felt his eyes were glued to my body… Strange, what is he doing?

"Anya."

That's not Jun's voice! That's… That's!

"Goemon?" My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up from the bed. He stood there, not taking his eyes off me.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked calmly.

His question hit me like a ton of bricks. I know my answer, yet I didn't know if I should tell him my feelings and what is going through my mind…

"I thought I was…" I finally answered.

Goemon grew silent as he's studying me. I took a deep breath to go more detail about my answer.

"When you left me I went to Asami Island to forget about you. I was miserable and heartbroken. Jun came out of nowhere and promised to mend my heart and I grew to love him, well, so I thought. I then realized after I agreed to marry him that I have been lying to myself this whole time. I hid my feelings by thinking I was in love with Jun when in reality I still love…" I stopped talking then gulped. Why can't I admit to Goemon that I still love him?

"Anya…" He went to touch my face, but I flinched.

"Why?"

"What?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Why did you leave me with that stupid letter? Was it because it was my fault you failed that mission?"

"No, of course not! It has nothing to do with that," he whispered.

"Then why? Do you not love me anymore?"

"I never stopped loving you, Anya."

My tears began to fall down my cheeks. "I'm so stupid, Goemon!"

He went to touch my face, but I stood up from the bed and threw myself on him as I began to sob in his chest.

I slept with another man and agreed to marry him. I don't regret trying to love Jun, but I do regret leading him on… I loved Goemon this whole time. I never stopped loving him, either.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm here. We'll fix this because I'm not letting you marry him. Do you hear me? I refuse to let you walk down that aisle," he said with determination.

I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Jun said he would make us work. You can't force love, right?"

"No, you can't," he muttered.

"Why did you leave me then Goemon? You had me, you always have, but then you left me without saying goodbye!" I clenched on to his kimono tightly.

"I left you because I knew you would try and go on this dangerous mission with me. Even if I left without you, I know for a fact you would find a way to find me."

"You were in a different country, there's no way!"

"I know, but you're reckless. I can see you, at least, trying and getting yourself killed. I couldn't trust any of the ninjas here to keep an eye on you," he sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry I did that to you, but I wanted to make sure you were safe. It was hard to write that letter. I knew I broke your heart, yet on the other hand, I knew you would run to Asami Island and be safe from this war," he explained.

"It was a dumb idea," I muttered.

"I know that now. You must've not got any of my letters then…"

"Letters?" My eyes widened.

"I sent you over sixty letters. A couple was to tell you to go back to Asami Island after I found out you were living here. I explained myself too," he said.

"How did you know I moved here?" I asked as I finally let go of him.

"Falitna told Hiroko in a letter," he answered.

"I see…"

Goemon and I grew silent as we stared into each other's eyes. I miss his light golden orbs and his dark red hair… I miss him always teasing me and holding me at night…

"Anya." He leaned in to kiss me and I felt myself leaning in too, but I stopped before our lips touched. We were only inches apart…

"I can't." I averted my eyes from his.

"Why?" He grabbed my shoulders gently.

"I'm engaged, remember?"

"You're planning on staying with him even though you don't love him?" Goemon clenched his teeth.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I tried to break the engagement off twice now, but he won't let me leave him. I want Jun and me to have some closure that's the least I can do for him. He's been here for me when you haven't, Goemon."

"I understand," he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I never stopped loving you too, Goemon," I confessed.

"Good." He gave me a gentle smiled.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't apologize. I'm the true idiot. I shouldn't have left you like that. I should have told you the truth, but I wanted to make sure you were safe. I almost lost my life a couple of times and when I thought I was a goner, I always thought of you. This whole mission I couldn't stop thinking about you." He kneeled down on the ground and grabbed my hands in his.

"Goemon, you almost died?!"

"We all almost did. Hiroko and Osamu even got married because they figured if they lose their lives, at least, they would be together." He chuckled lightly.

"Goemon…" I didn't know what to say. I mean it's obvious this mission they went on would be dangerous, but I could never imagine them almost losing their lives.

"It's fine. We brought ninjas back here and we have more men for this war. We have a great chance of winning." He grinned.

I tightly squeezed Goemon's hands. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Me too. Coming back to you was my motive in surviving."

I felt my heart sinking. Here I am sleeping with another man while Goemon was fighting for his life to come back to me.

He slowly rose up from the ground and pulled me into his embrace. We held onto each other for dear life as I'm taking in his scent. I miss smelling him. He always smelled so good.

"Did you sleep with him?" He whispered in my ear.

My body tensed up at his unexpected question. I then began to sob again. "Yes, I did."

Goemon grew silent as I continued to sob. Does he think less of me now? Does he think I'm a whore? I'm disgusting.

"Shit." Goemon tightened his grip on me.

"I'm sorry. I'm a whore, aren't I?" My body's trembling.

"No, no you're not. I'm just disappointed, but not in you, Anya. I understand. I just never wanted another man to touch you like I can. To see you naked like I can. I only want to be the only one to bed you." He forced my chin up so I would look up at him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

I continued to cry as he tried to soothe me, but it isn't working. I'm a fool for pushing my emotions about Goemon away… I'm so stupid!

As I kept crying, we heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door.

"Sh, he's coming." Goemon frowned, but he hurried and set me in Jun's bed and ran to the window to jump out of it.

I wanted to talk to him more, but it's only wishful thinking.

"Anya?" Jun called out as he entered the room.

I shut my eyes tight, so I didn't have to talk to him. I just wish this was all a nightmare and I can wake up to be in Goemon's arms instead of being in Jun's bed.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

The next day is going slow for me, and it's pretty awkward. The reason why it's so awkward is because Jun and Goemon would be in the same room, and they would glare at each other. I don't even think they care that they are making it obvious!

Anyways, Hiroko and Osamu stayed in Madoka Village too, and they were telling me about their mission. I'm so happy they got married, but I'm happier they are alive and can live their lives as husband and wife.

Goemon is not the only person who thought about someone back home, Hiroko also told me our leader Mamoru is going to confess his feelings for Sakura. I'm pretty excited since I know Sakura is madly in love with him.

"So, how long are you three going to stay here?" Jun asked bluntly.

"That's rude, Jun! They almost risked their lives and you are trying to kick them out of here!" I snapped.

Jun rolled his eyes. "I am not. I'm just asking!"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," Hiroko answered simply.

"Alright. Anya, let's go. I'm going to train, but I want you to come with me to the dojo," Jun ordered.

"Why can't I stay around Hiroko and Osamu?" I asked innocently, but I knew he didn't want me around Goemon.

"Because I ordered you," he stated.

"Jun, I need some time to relax without having you constantly around me," I muttered.

"Fine, do whatever you want." He huffed and turned his back on us to walk away.

The four of us watched him until he was out of our sites.

"Anya, let's go somewhere," Goemon commanded.

"What is with you men in ordering me around?" I put my hands on my hips.

Goemon chuckled. "Sorry, I just want to be with you, that's all."

"Well, let's go then." I gently smiled at him and we walked side by side away from Osamu and Hiroko.

"Man, she sure got in a huge mess," I heard Osamu whispering to his wife.

"Yeah, but Goemon will do anything in his power to get her back," Hiroko answered him.

 _I sure hope so, Hiroko._

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Goemon?"

"Hm?"

"If I end up going back with you, will you promise me you won't leave me again? I don't think I could handle it."

"If?" Goemon raised a brow.

"You know what I mean," I sighed.

"No, I won't do that to you again. It hurt me as much as it hurt you."

I grinned. "Good!"

We both were walking in the woods. I'm happy to spend a little time with him alone and to talk more about our future and plans about my engagement with Jun. I still need to think of what to say for closure. I still want Jun as a friend…

"Someone's here," Goemon warned as he picked me up in a cradle and jumped from tree branch to tree branch until we were up on the highest branch.

"It's just me, chill," Falitna shouted from below.

"Hey, Falitna!" I waved.

"Hey, glad to see you're hanging with your true love," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered.

"Well, I'll let you two love birds go, talk to you later, Anya!" I saw Falitna walk away from us to give us some privacy.

"Since when are you two friends?" Goemon asked in suspicion.

"It's a long story, but we are more like best friends!"

"I see that."

I caught myself drowning in his gold eyes. He knew he's hypnotizing me because he started to smirk, but then he leaned in and I naturally stepped back…

"Gah!" I slipped off the branch! I'm going to fall!

"Got you!" Goemon effortlessly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his embrace. "Still reckless and stubborn I see. You never changed."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Can't I kiss you one time? I miss holding and kissing you," he begged softly.

"I can't, Goemon and you know why."

"Damn, I hate that you're engaged to him and not to me…" He sat down on the branch.

I sat next to him and sighed. "Me too."

I turned my head to look at him, but he was eyeing my engagement ring. I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"You know, if I plan on marrying you, the diamond won't be as big as that."

"If?" I asked teasingly.

Goemon grinned. "You know what I mean."

"Well, I don't care as long as the ring is from you and no one else," I said proudly.

"Anya…" He leaned in to kiss me again, but I leaned back and lost my balance.

I closed my eyes as I'm falling down, but I felt strong arms grab me. I then slowly opened my eyes and Goemon is looking down at me. He caught me in a cradle as usual…

 _Wow, do I miss being in his arms._

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he muttered.

I felt my heart speeding up as I stared at him I then reached out to touch his face. My hands were shaking, but it didn't stop me. I touched his cheeks as he looked at me with widened eyes.

"Anya?"

"Kiss me. I won't flinch this time," I said breathlessly.

"No, you're right. You can't do this."

"Kiss me, please! I don't care anymore." I shouted out.

He hesitated but leaned in to kiss me firmly. I accepted his kiss. It's short, yet sweet. He pulled away from my lips and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and slowly got out of his arms, but as soon as my feet were on the ground, he violently pushed me against a tree and claimed my lips again. Our kisses are desperate and passionate as our tongues danced with each other. He then trailed kisses down my jawline to my neck.

"Goemon, stop." I moaned out.

Goemon immediately stopped and stepped away from me. "Ugh, sorry I got carried away. I just miss doing that, you know. It's been so long."

"No, I'm glad you did that. I miss it too."

"Dump him now," he said teasingly.

"Goemon…"

"I'm kidding, relax."

We both sat on a rock and I naturally rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know you haunted most of my dreams since you were gone," I confessed.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, I think it was my conscious telling me I can never get over you," I whispered.

"Stop saying cute things," he ordered.

"What?"

"If you keep saying cute things like that then I'll force you to have sex with me." He winked.

I pushed him lightly as we both started to laugh. I'm glad he's teasing me… I missed it so much.


	13. Chapter 13 - Searching For Naomi

Chapter 13

Searching For Naomi

The next day Jun heard from Takara spies about his father going to Jiro Village. No one knows why he's traveling there, but Jun didn't care. He wants to go there just to slay his father. I personally think it's dangerous, but he told me not to worry. He's going with Goro, Alvah, and some of his samurais while I stay here.

Kenichi and Yamato are going to watch over Madoka Village while Jun is gone. I wanted Hiroko, Osamu, and Goemon to stay here, but they had some business to take care of for Mamoru Masaru.

While Jun and the others left me, I went to go see Naomi in her room, but I'm shocked she wasn't in here. I had a hunch to look around her room so that's what I did and I immediately found a letter! I opened it and it stated bluntly how they have Naomi hostage and they only want me and me alone to meet whoever wrote this letter in an abandoned cave by Jiro Village. Isn't that were Jun's father is going to be located? It can't be him, though. I can't see him writing me a letter like this. Maybe it's Rokuro Shiori…

I felt my blood pumping through my veins. I can't believe they captured Naomi! Why would this person want me, though? I'm not really a threat to this war… Maybe they'll use me as bait to get Jun… I didn't put any more thought into it because I need to find my best friend! I went to Jun's room to grab my bow and quiver full of arrows. I also grabbed a handful of shurikens and kunai knives. They might come in handy…

I rushed out of the mansion and into the woods. I know it's dangerous to go by myself, but if I go to that abandon cave with another person then they would kill Naomi on the spot! I should do what that letter stated…

"You, STOP!" I heard a loud yell.

I turned around and Shinobu samurais were scattered around. They all started to circle around me, but I had no time to be afraid! Naomi needs me and I'm not going to let her down! I took out my bow and positioned my arrow. I then aimed it at one of the samurais and fired! I surprisingly hit one of them in the throat and he dropped dead! The other samurais took their swords out and started to charge at me. I'm not going to lie, but it's hard to dodge all their attacks especially when I can't use my bow for a shield… I tried to aim and shoot again and again, but I kept missing because I'm too focused on run away from their blades…

I then set my bow on the ground and took out some kunai knives in my grasp. I started to throw it at them and I would hit a couple of samurais, but it's not enough. They continue to charge after me. I can't believe I didn't get injured yet, to be honest. I did feel like a chicken with my head cut off because I'm running all over the place, but then I didn't realize someone's behind me until it's too late…

CRACK!

A Shinobu samurai hit me on the back of the head with his scabbard! I fell on my knees and started to see black dots. This is not good.

The samurais slowly walked up to me as I'm still on my knees, but I saw fire thrown at them from the sky out of nowhere. At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but then I realized it is Goemon who summoned them.

"Anya!" He jumped down from a tree branch and stood in front of me.

"Goemon…" I called out his name weakly.

He summoned more fire from his palms and attacked all the samurais. They couldn't even go near him because he used his fire to shield himself. It didn't take him long to slay every single samurai with his ninjutsu.

"Are you alright?! I'll take you back to the mansion." Goemon went to pick me up, but I firmly placed my hand on his chest.

"No, please. I need to get to that abandon cave! Naomi needs me… We can't go back… I… Must."

I couldn't complete my sentence because I faded into darkness…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

I woke up and the first person I saw is Goemon. I went to sit up, but he immediately pushed me back down lightly on the ground. We are outside by a river.

 _He listened to me._

I notice I'm lying on Goemon's kimono, which brought warmth to my heart. He always knew how to take care of me no matter what types of situations I get myself into. I looked up at him and he's examining me, probably to see if I'm okay…

"I'm fine, Goemon." I actually feel a lot better. I just have a little headache, but I'm not seeing black dots anymore, so that's a plus!

"I saw the letter you were talking about," Goemon muttered.

Wait, that letter was inside my kimono that means… "YOU TOUCHED MY BREASTS!" I shouted out.

Goemon chuckled lightly. "It's nothing I haven't touched before…"

"You idiot!" I reached out and lightly slapped him on the cheek.

Goemon grinned as I felt my face getting flustered.

"On a serious note, what were you thinking?" He asked sternly.

"I'm just worried about Naomi. I mean if I brought someone with me, then the person who has her hostage will kill her on the spot," I explained.

"But, if you went by yourself, which I personally don't think you would even make it that far, but that's besides the point," Goemon sighed then cleared his throat. "The point is whoever has Naomi hostage will either kill you both on the spot, or you'll be taken hostage too."

I stared at Goemon with widened eyes. I hate it when he's always right!

"Anya, you weren't even going the right way… I thought you would learn by now not to go off on your own," he lectured.

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't because you keep doing it."

"I'm worried about her…" I whispered.

"We'll find her and I'll make sure she isn't harmed."

"Thanks, Goemon."

I caught myself staring at his naked chest. His defined muscles and his tribal tattoo on his arm is a work of art. I miss looking, no, touching his chest…

"See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop."

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. He then went to sit up, but I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled his head down for another kiss. The kiss was just as innocent as the first one.

"You're lucky I had medicine with me, by the way," he muttered.

I sat up from lying on his kimono. "Thank you…"

He ruffled my hair. "You're a lot of trouble, Anya."

"That's why I have you to get me out of it." I winked.

We both laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

"For quite some time now, but don't worry, I got us halfway to Jiro Village. We should be there early tomorrow morning," he answered.

"But, I want to get there now!" I whined.

"Anya, it'll get dark soon."

"Okay…" I picked up his kimono on the ground. "I'll wash this for you."

"I'm not worried about it right now. Why don't we take a bath together before the sunsets?" He asked seductively.

"Goemon…" I frowned. He knows I can't do that even though I really want to.

"I know…" He sighed as he stood up from the ground. He then began to strip. I went to protest, but my words were stuck in my throat. All I could do is stare at him in awe.

Goemon gave me a smirk before walking in the river. He didn't hesitate to dunk his whole head in the water.

I sat on a rock and watched his every move. From him washing his hair, to his body. I could stare at him for hours…

"You sure you don't want to join me?" He shouted out.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

He shrugged and continued to wash his body. Why is he so perfect?

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

After admiring Goemon taking a bath, we both searched for food together and then he built a fire for us so we could cook the boar we found. We couldn't take our hands and eyes off each other. It's hard restraining myself from wanting to sleep with him…

"Sit on my lap… It's cold, I want to keep you warm." He grabbed me without an approval and set me on his lap. I naturally nuzzled into his chest as he played with my hair.

 _He's so warm._

"I love you, Anya. No matter what happens, I'll make sure I get you back from him. I won't let you be with another."

I looked up at him and gave me a small smile. "I love you too, Goemon with all my heart and soul."

We sat in silence as we finished our meals, but we refused to let each other go. I wouldn't mind, though. I would stay in his arms, forever.


	14. Chapter 14 - HE SET IT ALL UP!

Chapter 14

HE SET IT ALL UP!

"Anya…"

"Five more minutes," I muttered in his lap.

"You don't want to disappoint Naomi, right?"

That woke me up… I slowly got out of his lap and stretched. Goemon and I were sleeping on the ground, but he made me sleep on his lap, so I wouldn't get dirty. He's always a gentleman to me…

"I'm ready when you are," I whispered.

Goemon stood up from the ground and nodded. "Get on my back and we'll get there in no time."

I did as he said and he started to walk up a tree at a fast pace. He then jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Everywhere around us looked so blurry because he's going really fast. I hope Naomi is okay. I can't wait to see her again.

"Damn, I sense Chiyoko ninjas around," Goemon muttered as he jumped off a tree branch to land on the ground. He set me down and grabbed both of my shoulders. "Listen, hide in the bushes and don't come out until I killed them all, got it?"

"But, I have my bow and arrows with me. Let me help!" I begged.

"No, Anya, just for once do what I say!" He snapped.

I hesitated but did what he wanted. I went into the bushes and duck down so none of the Chiyoko ninjas could spot me.

"Goemon Ishikawa!" A deep voice called out to him.

I move some leaves out of the way so I could get a better view of Goemon. Out of nowhere, a HUGE Chiyoko ninja appeared before him along with other ninjas!

Goemon didn't bother to answer the huge man, but he immediately took out his sword and pointed it at him. The fat ninja laughed as he charged at Goemon with his sword. Goemon blocked it effortlessly and countered attacked, but it's no good because the huge ninja blocked his attack as well.

I heard clanging noises from both of their swords as they kept blocking each other's attack. The other ninjas then took out their swords and went to ambush Goemon. I was going to yell to watch out, but Goemon blew fire from his mouth and burned most of the ninjas. I know Goemon is strong, but he should've been able to kill that fat ninja by now…

"I sense another presence," the fat ninja said as he kept trying to attack Goemon. Is he talking about me?

Goemon ignored the fat man yet again as he's focusing on trying to slice the ninja, but he couldn't seem to do it. They both keep blocking each other's attacks.

The one good thing though is that Goemon keeps killing more and more ninjas while he's still focusing on the stronger one.

I had confidence in Goemon winning this battle until…

 **BOOM!**

My eyes widened when I saw smoke everywhere! There must've been explosives buried in the ground! I began to panic because I can't make out where anyone is located! Is Goemon okay? I got out of the bushes and squint to try to see, but it's no use.

"ANYA!" Goemon grabbed me roughly and jumped back with me in his arms. What was he shielding me from?  
"I knew you were hiding someone." The fat man laughed obnoxiously.

"Run," Goemon ordered me.

"What?! I can't leave you here!" I shouted out.

"DO IT!" He raised his voice.

I gulped then sprinted away from the scene until the smoke cleared away. I'm by the river, so I think I'm safe until three Chiyoko ninjas charged after me. Without thinking, I went to step back, but I tripped instead! I instantly fell in the water as the ninjas stared at me, dumbfound.

The tide is really strong… I'm floating down the river!

I can swim, so I tried to fight the current, but it's no use! I'm weak compared to it! I began to choke on the water as I'm trying to focus on grabbing a rock to stop myself from floating. My hands kept slipping, though. I'm doomed.

I couldn't remember anything after that… I just kept floating as my vision became blurry…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"Anya? Anya!"

"Goemon?" I called out his name weakly.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Goemon staring at me. I'm in his arms and we were sitting under a tree. I began to shiver from the cold wind…

"You're cold?" He asked in concern.

I went to answer, but I sneezed instead. It didn't help that I'm wet. Goemon must've jumped into the water to save me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"You told me to stay hidden in the bushes, but I disobeyed you… Again. I was scared, though. I thought you got caught in the explosives!"

Goemon sighed. "I'm fine, Anya just worry about yourself for right now."

I nodded as I kept shivering… My body is growing numb.

"We should take your clothes off and you can use my body heat for warmth," he suggested.

My face grew red. "What?!"

"I'm serious, Anya. You're turning blue…"

I examined my body and notice my arms and legs were blue from the cold…

"Okay," I muttered.

Goemon slowly took my kimono off then my underwear. I'm completely naked in his grasp.

I nuzzled into his chest as he held me tight. His body heat is already working… I'm starting to feel warm.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned softly.

"A lot better." I looked up at him and we locked eyes. He then leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. I went to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"If we continue then I can't stop myself from wanting you," he warned.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I feel the same way. If we continue to keep kissing then I would want it to go further too…

As I pouted to myself about Goemon and me, something caught my eye. I immediately gasped when I saw huge cuts on Goemon's legs and arms.

"It's no big deal," Goemon said lightly.

"Goemon, your cuts are deep…"

"Don't worry about me, but yourself. I'm fine."

I opened the front of his kimono to reveal scratches and wounds from the ninjas' swords… He doesn't look "fine".

"I got medicine. I'll use it a little later," he tried to soothe. How could he act so calm when he has so many injuries?

"Use it now."

"Later."

"Why?!" It's really upsetting he's trying to play his injuries off…

Goemon sighed. "I want to make sure you stay warm. You're lucky I found you right away. That tide did a number on you."

"I'm warm now," I lied.

"Anya." He said my name like he's talking to a toddler.

"Fine," I mumbled.

I rested my head on his chest as we sat in silence. I wonder how he defeated that big ninja or did Goemon escape him to save me? That ninja was pretty strong…

"I killed them all, by the way. I then went looking for you and I spotted your unconscious body floating down the river," he explained.

"Thank you, Goemon… I tripped in the river when some ninjas tried to attack me."

"I see. Well, that was foolish of me to think we could separate. We need to stick together…"

"Why did you tell me to run?" I asked.

"Because I sensed more explosives, and I didn't want you to get hurt but jokes on me since you almost drowned." He clenched his teeth.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who keeps getting myself into danger. If it wasn't for you all the time, then I would be dead." I touched his cheek lightly with my fingertips.

"You're a challenge to keep safe, but I'll get stronger for the both of us," he said with determination.

 _Goemon._

I should become stronger too for the same reason. I don't want to be a burden to Goemon anymore…

"Damn!" I shouted out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my bow and quiver full of arrows in the river!" I whined. Why do I always lose my weapons?! It happens way too many times. I hardly ever use them too!

Goemon chuckled. "No surprise there. It's okay, I'll get you a new one."

"I'll probably just lose it again…"

"Then I'll buy another one," he replied.

"Thanks, Goemon. You make every situation better." I grinned.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

My body finally was warm enough for us to continue our search for Naomi, but I tend to Goemon's wounds first! That was the least I could do for him after all.

"Good job with the bandage wrapping," Goemon said after I finished bandaging his injuries.

"Thanks! Are you sure we can continue looking for Naomi, or do you want to rest for a little bit more?" I'm really worried about Goemon.

"No, I'm a lot better thanks to you."

His short sentence made my heart flutter… I rely on Goemon more than he relies on me, but it's sweet to hear him appreciate me even if it's something small like this…

"Get on my back. We'll get there in no time if I sprint," Goemon commanded.

"Um, what about your injuries?"

"It's fine. Come on." He squats down for me to go on his back. I hesitated but did as he commanded. He then ran full speed as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

 _We're coming for you, Naomi._

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

"We're here," Goemon whispered as he set me down on the ground.

"Let's go!" I shouted and went to sprint in the abandoned cave, but Goemon grabbed the back of my collar to stop me.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything! Don't run up to her, don't talk, just stay by me the whole time," he ordered.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

Goemon walked in front of me as I trailed behind him to go into the cave. Of course, the cave is pitch black until Goemon summoned fire at the palm of his hand. We immediately saw Naomi all tied up; she couldn't speak because a white cloth is covering her mouth.

"NAOMI!" I ran over to her.

"ANYA, NO!" Goemon pushed me to the side as a lightning bolt pierced him out of nowhere.

"GOEMON!" Again, I didn't listen to a word he said! He got hurt because of me… This is the millionth time.

"I'm fine. Get behind me." He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up and summoned fire again so we could see.

"I knew you would bring Goemon with you," Rokuro Shiori said mockingly as he came up to us.

"Why do you have my best friend!?" I spat.

"I used her as bait to get you here and I knew you would bring him with you," Rokuro explained. "You see while Jun is out looking for our father, which is pointless because he's not there…" He paused and began to chuckle.

"What do you mean he's not there?" I interrupted.

"I set it all up," Rokuro said simply.

"What?!" I'm so confused!

"You tricked our spies into thinking your father will be in Jiro Village when in reality you just wanted your brother away from Anya so you can get her alone," Goemon answered bluntly.

"What would you need me for? I'm no use for this war!" I groaned. Rokuro put Naomi in danger because of me…

"I'm planning on killing you, Goemon, and afterwards your little friend," Rokuro smirked.

"Why would you want to kill us?!" I asked.

"Because you mean the world to my brother, and it would be funny to kill everyone he loves! I killed all the people in his childhood village, and the only person left he cares about is you!" Rokuro said with pride.

"You're sick," I muttered.

"Well, this "sick" person is going to end your life!" Rokuro chanted.

"As if, Goemon could easily defeat you in one blow!" I snorted.

"Can he really?" He asked mockingly.

I looked over at Goemon and he's crouching down. That lightning bolt must've done a number of him, but wait, how could I forget about his other wounds?! I slowly walked up to Goemon and kneeled down so I'm on the level as him.

"Those ninjas that attacked him were all a part of my plan!" Rokuro stated.

"Goemon, this is all my fault," I whispered to him.

"No, it's not. Don't go near him. I'll kill him and get Naomi back!" Goemon slowly stood up and took out his sword.

"I was going to kill Anya first, but if you want me to end your suffering, I guess that would be okay!" Rokuro slashed his sword down as he summoned a lightning bolt at Goemon.

Goemon went to dodge it, but the lightning hit his leg causing him to cry out in pain!

"GOEMON!" I ran over to him as he lied there. "Don't die, I need you, I love you!" I felt tears streaming down my face. We're all going to die…

I looked up at Rokuro as he walked up to us. He raised his sword high in the air to slash at Goemon, but a gush of wind hit him and he fell backwards against the wall.

 _Wind? That means…_

I looked over to see Jun standing there. It was hard to make out his features since it's so dark. The only light we had now is from the outside of the entrance.

"Jun?" I called out.

"You need and love him right?" Jun muttered.

"Oh, this is better… He's getting betrayed by his only one!" Rokuro laughed as he slowly got up from the ground.

Jun charged at Rokuro and immediately stabbed him in the chest. I heard Rokuro gasp in pain as Jun made sure his sword went all the way through…

 _Thump._

Rokuro's lifeless body fell to the ground as Jun put his sword back in his scabbard.

Jun then walked up to Naomi and untied her in seconds.

"Jun…" I whispered.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he walked out of the cave.

I hesitated but obeyed. I made Goemon drape his arm around my shoulders as I slowly helped him off the ground. I then supported him out of the cave while Naomi quietly followed behind us.

Alvah and Goro were waiting for us, but Alvah ran up to Naomi and gave her a huge hug.

"Are you okay?!" Alvah asked.

"Yes, thanks to them." She pressed her lips against his.

"We took care of all the ninjas around here," Goro said to Jun.

"Good. We should head back to Madoka Village then," Jun answered.

We all started to walk in silence in the woods. I can tell everyone felt the tension in the air. Things are going to be very complicated when we get back to the village…

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

We had to stop to take a break for Goemon's sake. His injuries were pretty bad especially since Rokuro opened a couple of his wounds…

I tend to his injuries while I felt Jun's eyes glaring at me, but that's the least of my worries. Goemon could have lost his life because of me!

Alvah finally told us how they found out about Rokuro taking Naomi hostage. I guess they tortured a Chiyoko ninja to get information on their plans before they went into Jiro Village…

If it weren't for them, we all could've been dead.

"I think I'm good, Anya," Goemon said weakly as I kept wrapping his leg.

"You sure? Do you need more medicine?" I asked in concern.

"Nope, I'm fine," he answered.

"Anya," Jun called out my name unexpectedly.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked.

"We need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15 - Sixty-Five Letters

**Author note: This is the last chapter of the third sequel! (Yay!) Anyways, keep a lookout for the LAST sequel of the series! I should post it in a couple of days!**

 **I also want to express my gratitude for the people who have been following this story since the beginning! Thank you so much for taking your time to read these stories! It really means a lot to me. I'm seriously so happy!**

 **I hope you enjoy the last chapter and remember, KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE LAST BOOK** _ **Always And Forever.**_

Chapter 15

Sixty-Five Letters

Before I left with Jun to talk in private, I looked at Goemon for the last time. He looked back at me, but he had a frown on his face. We knew what Jun would try to do, yet no matter what he says, or what he does I will always love Goemon. I know for a fact I'm still in love with him and there's nothing anyone could do to change that.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked as soon as we were away from the others.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't get over him, Jun."

"He left you…"

I interrupted him. "He explained everything to me and I forgive him."

"Whatever he said to you was all a lie, Anya. You were hurt, don't you remember? I did my best to make you happy!" Jun shouted in anger.

I felt my heart sinking from guilt. Jun's right, while I was depressed, Jun did everything to make sure I was okay. I don't know what to do… I love Goemon more than anything, but would I be heartless if I canceled this engagement after all Jun has done for me?

"So, what's it going to be? Me or him?" Jun asked sternly.

"I don't know," I said in a low voice.

He snorted. "Are you serious? You'll regret it if you chose him over me."

I avert my gaze at the ground. "I'm sorry, Jun. You have done so much for me and I appreciate it, but I can't hide my emotions about Goemon. It's impossible."

Jun just rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss this more when we get back to the village."

"Jun…"

"I don't want to speak of this right now!" He snapped.

"Okay, I understand."

Jun and I walked back to our party in silence. They all studied us as I sat by myself on a rock while Jun sat with Goro. No one spoke, which brought a lot of tension between all of us. I couldn't wait until we get back to the village, yet I'm not looking forward into breaking my engagement with Jun. He will always have a place in my heart, but he will never replace Goemon.

I keep having second thoughts, though. I'm afraid I'll suffer from guilt if I end everything with Jun.

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

It's nighttime and I could not get any sleep; too much was on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Goemon and Jun. I caught myself staring at Goemon's sleeping face. He looks so innocent and it filled my heart with warmth. I could NEVER stay away from him…

I slowly stood up from where I was lying and stretched. I decided to take a little walk in the woods, but I promised myself not to go too far since I always get myself into all sorts of trouble.

I sat on a tree stump and looked up at the starry sky. I wish life were easy. Am I the one who makes thing complicated, or is it all fate?

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Goemon," I whispered.

I felt his strong arms wrapping me from behind. "Are you alright?" He asked in my ear.

"To be honest, no," I confessed.

"Are you having doubts?"

"On us? Of course not!" I raised my voice and stood up from the tree stump. "I feel guilty, that's all! Jun has done a lot for me since you were gone, but I still want to be with you, Goemon! You know I love you and only you, right?" I turned around and faced him.

"I'm making sure, that's all," he muttered.

I took his hands in mine. "I wish I didn't get myself in this mess…"

"Come on, don't blame yourself again. I already told you countless of times that none of this is your fault," he soothed.

"You're right." What's the point in beating myself up? It's not solving anything…

"Everything will work out, I promise. I won't let him take you away from me because you're mine." He kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you, Goemon…"

"I love you, too, Anya."

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

We made it back to Madoka in no time, but I avoided Jun by hanging with Naomi in her room. She told me her story about being captured by Rokuro Shiori and I'm relieved he didn't try to rape her. She stressed to me that his whole purpose was to get Goemon and me at the cave so he could kill us all, but thanks to Jun, his plan obviously didn't work.

I wasn't going to tell Naomi about the conflict between Goemon and Jun, but she wanted to know, so I guess I had no choice. I told her details about our little search for her, and about my private conversation with Jun in the woods.

"Talk about drama," Naomi commented.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what to do with Jun… How am I going to break it off?"

"That's a tough question, but Jun knows your true feelings, so I'm sure he sees it coming…" She sighed.

"But the problem is, he won't let me go back to Goemon." I groaned.

"I see… I bet he thinks he can treat you better than Goemon."

"I know, yet I think Goemon treats me well besides him leaving me, but he had a good reason," I muttered.

"My only advice to you is do it as soon as possible before it gets more complicated."

"Way to point out the obvious, Naomi." I rolled my eyes.

"Just trying to help." She winked.

We both started to bust out laughing until we heard a knock at the door. I answered the door and was happy to see Goemon standing there.

"How did you know I would be in here?" I asked curiously.

"I had a hunch," he answered simply. "May I come in?"

I looked back at Naomi for her permission since it is her room and she immediately nodded her head in approval.

Goemon sat down on a wooden chair while I went back on sitting next to Naomi on her bed.

"What were you guys talking about before I got here?" He questioned.

Naomi and I both looked at each other before blushing…

"I see," Goemon sighed.

"I'm sorry, Goemon. I should be more happy and fun since your back in my life, but…"

"No, I get it." He interrupted me.

"You're lucky he's understanding, Anya. Most guys would tell you to dump the other right away," Naomi whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"But, I still won't let her go through with the marriage," Goemon said simply.

I gently smiled at his comment while he smirked back. I'm grateful Goemon is taking this whole situation well. As long as I'm with him, I have no worries. He came back in my life and I'll be damned if I let him leave me again!

 ***~*~*~*~*Mend My Broken Heart~*~*~*~***

The day went rather slow. All I did for the rest of the day was hide from Jun, but I eventually had to face him and I bet he knew I've been avoiding him.

I'm in his room while he's getting ready to go out with his men to celebrate the death of his brother. I have high hopes about us winning this war since Jun killed one of the strongest leaders of the Shinobu.

"Are you going to see him while I'm gone?" Jun asked harshly.

I only could shrug. I couldn't lie to him.

"Whatever." He snorted.

I watched him walk out the door. I then paced back and forth in his room. I'm glad he didn't try to talk about our situation tonight, but I know the topic will be brought up tomorrow morning. I'll be ready, though. Tomorrow is the day when I break off my engagement with Jun…

I wanted to go see Goemon, but something caught my eye in Jun's closet. I shouldn't neb in his things especially since I'm planning on not seeing him anymore, but why would he keep stacks of papers in his closet?

I took a closer look and immediately gasped! They are all letters with my name on each of the envelopes! I went on my knees to look at them and tears streamed down my face when I realized all these letters were from Goemon. Jun must've hidden them from me! How could he do this to me?!

"Anya?" I heard Goemon call out my name.

I couldn't speak; my throat started to dry up. All these emotions were running through me. I'm angry, sad, shocked, and disappointed. Why would Jun hide these from me?!

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you on your knees?" Goemon asked in concern.

I couldn't look him in the eye as I held out a letter for him to see.

"That bastard," he muttered.

"He hid all of them! Look how many!" My voice cracked as I began to count how many letters.

Goemon crouched down beside me and watched me as I kept counting.

"Sixty-five… There are sixty-five letters here…" I whispered.

"Sounds about right," Goemon sighed.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you told me you wrote me a lot of letters."

"Nope, I was honest."

"Didn't you find it strange I didn't answer, though? Weren't you a little suspicious?" I asked.

"I just thought you were mad."

"And yet you didn't give up."

"I would never give up on you, Anya."

I wrapped my arms around Goemon's neck as he hugged me around my waist. He thought I was mad at him, but he didn't give up even though I didn't respond to him. Funny thing is; if I saw these letters at the time, I would probably never agreed to marry Jun in the first place.

"I want to read them all," I whispered in his ear.

"Now?"

"Yeah!" I hurried and opened a letter to start reading it.

I wish I could read them in order, but it would be impossible to organize sixty-five letters by the dates they were written.

Anyways, this letter brought tears to my eyes. Goemon wrote how much he misses me and he wishes for me to write back, but he would rather hear the sound of my voice. He then told me details about his missions…

"Maybe you shouldn't read these later," Goemon suggested.

"Why?" I looked up from the letter.

"Because you're crying… I don't want to see you upset."

"Goemon, I'm upset because Jun hid these letters from me. If I saw these earlier then I wouldn't have agreed to marry him in the first place. I thought you forgot about me, yet you didn't…"

"I'll never forget you, Anya."

"No, that won't be necessary." I gently smiled.

"What?"

"It won't be necessary because you'll always be by my side. You won't leave me again, right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course, I won't. I will not put you through this again." He ruffled my hair.

"You better not!" I giggled.

"I swear."

We both laughed together, yet I felt a pain in my chest. I couldn't help myself but feel betrayed for what Jun has done to me. I would never hide any letters from him nor another person. That's one of the lowest things a person could do to someone.

I tried to not let it bother me as Goemon and I continued to read more letters he wrote to me while he was away. I'm glad I found them tonight because it's nice to feel missed, and it's also nice to hear details about his missions.

I want to keep all sixty-five letters and read them over and over again. Goemon's love letters make me feel warm inside. Is it because he never stopped thinking about me, or is it because of his beautiful writing; maybe, it's because I realize I mean a lot to him as much as he means to me.

 _Goemon, you will always have my heart and my soul._


End file.
